A love traingle
by ClareSwiftWang
Summary: Evain Genti, a gryffindor from Hogwarts has a pretty normal life... until she meets Draco Malfoy the biggest badboy/badass/ sexiest guy in the grade, not only will she have to deal with him,a sudden apperance of her past love, but the fate of Hogwarts too


'Hey Ginger!'

I glared at the snide voice who had just spoken to me.

'It's not _ginger, _its Evain. _Foulfoy_' I snapped at the tall, muscular satin-skin blond towering over me.

'It's not _Foulfoy _either, it's Malfoy' he smirked.

I groaned. How on earth did I manage to encounter such a stupid jerk? 10 years at Hogwarts and I still haven't manage to get rid of this 17 year old dumbass.

'I'd think we'd better stick to calling each other by our last names _Malfoy_' I practically had to choke the word out. Belch how I hate this boy.

'Agreed Genti' he smirks again. Ugh, the smirks have to be running in the Malfoy's own blood veins 'You know' he continued 'I'm surprised I can even talk to you with that frog-face of yours, you ought to try improving it by smudging some mud over it'

I clenched my fist. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale Evain!

'Who ask your opinion vampire?' I retorted trying to keep my voice under control.

Malfoy raises his eye brows 'Everyone' he whispers as he leans in.

That unfortunately is very true. Malfoy is the bad boy every single girl wants around here, everyone except for me. I hear the other girls rave about how handsome he is and how he's such a great kisser, and how he makes their hearts melt and all that sappy shit.

Cough. Malfoy? A great kisser? As if.

Not that I wanted to find out.

I mean how juvenile would that be?

I huffed 'Well, I have to get to Transfiguration class now so IF you don't mind Mr. Malfoy' I gathered my books and push past him.

'Don't forget we have detention today Genti!' he calls.

Oh great. How on earth did I really manage to land in detention with that dirty little Slytherin?

Transfiguration class passed too quickly, before I knew it I was walking down to the detention room. To spend a whole. Hour. With. That. idiot. My life really couldn't get any better could it?

Don't worry it's going to be okay, a voice chanted inside me like a broken record. Oh yeah, it's going to be SO okay.

While he watched me writher in agony.

It was no big surprise that I was greeted by the tall, satin-skin aka vampire (minus the fangs, red eyes and the blood) which was none other than Malfoy himself.

'Finally caught up slow poke?' he commented while looking me up and down.

'Shut up Malfoy' I snarled.

'Well, it's not my fault that I have such amazing skills like speed and looks' he continued as if I hadn't said a word.

'Oh my gosh I am completely honored to meet such a celebrity' I said my voice full of sarcasm 'would it hurt if I threw away your autograph and taped duct tape around your filthy mouth?'

'I have never been so offended' Malfoy mused as he puts his hand over his heart in a dramatic way.

'Ha-ha. So funny' I grumbled.

Oh boy, agony. Here it comes.

I stepped into the dusty classroom with only light coming from the many antique windows.

'Well, we're supposed to be cleaning every single window in this room' I muttered 'without wands'

Malfoy rolled his eyes 'Duh, how thick can you get Genti? If we had our freaking wands, we would be out of here in no time with a scourgify spell'

'And away from each other' I mumbled under my breath, silently cursing Malfoy with invisible daggers.

He took no notice and sauntered into the empty room as if he owned the place. Typical Malfoy-like act.

'So Genti, you can start by there and I can start by here' he announced bossily as he gestured towards the windows. Well, apparently if I followed his dumb instructions, I would be cleaning all the huge windows and he would be doing all the tiny ones. Basically I would be the one doing all the hard-ass work here.

'Oh, trying to get me to do all the work huh? Well it ain't happening' I glared at him and folded my arms 'What ever happened to boys being a gentleman?'

'It vanished when you were born' Malfoy answered instantly followed by another smirk.

Breathe Evain! Breathe! You know how much he loves to rile you up.

'Well, looks like we won't get any work done till we sort this out' he continued.

'Looks that way' I muttered darkly

'So I, since I am so clever and handsome suggest that we strike up a deal' he finished.

'Yeah and shove the big-fat-whatsoever-deal on your head' I grumbled in satisfaction.

He narrowed his eyes 'As I was saying, since you disagree with my plan which most of the girls would love, we'll split half-'he gestured again '-and half'

I rolled my eyes and pushed up my sleeves, took a sponge and started on my half 'Finally, I thought it wouldn't get to your stinking head'

'And what would you know about my pretty head?' Malfoy smirked

'I know that it has nothing in it' I pointed out

'Wrong answer Genti'

And the next thing I knew was that a soaking wet thing had landing on the back of my head, and that I could feel cold dirty water trickling down my spine.

A sponge.

Malfoy threw a _sponge _at me.

He actually _dared _to throw a sponge at my head and ruin my beloved oak-brown hair!

I grabbed the sponge in fury and turned to face him

'You!' I shrieked my fist shaking in anger 'you low, slimy two-timer! How dare you?'

Malfoy just leaned back against the wall and calmly observed me 'Never play up against a slytherin Genti, besides you should thank me for giving you a new look for _free'_

Splat.

Now the sponge is in Malfoy pretty little face. Which strangely made me feel a lot better?

'Oops' I smiled smugly 'I slipped'

I took in the pleasure of seeing water drip down his pale now furious face.

''How dare you throw a sponge at my face! I, Draco Malfoy! Highest and noblest wizard of all time!' he roared as his lunged towards me.

Whoops. What do I do?

RUN!

I tried to run away but I slipped on some water that was spilled on the floor and landed on my back. So much for escaping.

I slowly looked up at the white furious face that was leaning over me 'Well, I mean you were sweating so I'd thought I'd cool you down' I said faking a sweet smile.

'I'm hot and I know it. You're lucky I don't crush your beast-like face to dust Genti' he growled 'you don't know what happens to people who mess with me'

'Oooo, I'm terrified' I squealed in sarcasm 'Get off me Malfoy'

I tried to get up but he pushed me back down.

'Malfoy! What are you doing?' I protested.

Oh boy, imagine somebody walking in to this scene, how awkward it would be to find Draco Malfoy leaning over a sprawled Evain Genti. They would so get the wrong idea.

'You get on my nerves, then you insult me, then you get my beautiful face wet not to mention it's soaking through my shirt by now!' he growled in my ear.

'Well, you started it and it's not like you don't do those things as well!' I shot back. It was true though, I did soak him more than he soaked me.

Oh well.

He ignored me 'In recent events, you have now deserved another detention. But this time with _me, _in the head room _tonight_'

What?

'Now why does that sound so wrong?' I wondered aloud.

'Shut up frog-face, I mean it. As head boy, I can do as I wish. Even if I have to-'he paused and scanned my face '-punish you severely'

I stared back at him. I thought he was _kidding_!

He really means it.

'You're-you're not serious are you?' I demanded looking in those gray blue eyes of his. No sign of humor, no sign of a smirk at those corners of his mouth. He _was damn_ serious. 'Oh no, oh no, this is bad' I whispered.

But Malfoy just stood there kneeling on top of me with a look of satisfaction 'Very good, never thought it gets to you Genti. Meet me at the head room tonight at eight'

'Does it have to be in your favorite place to gloat? I mean you get just assign me to some normal detention' I suggested hopefully.

No answer.

Dude, him and me? In the Head's room?

Alone? (Since the head girl was away)

Oh boy… this does not sound good.

'You're kidding' Hermione Granger exclaimed 'what kind of freaky detention is that?'

'Sounds like some kind of place to hook up to me' Harry Potter muttered

'Bloody-hell' Ron stared at me in amazement 'who knew Malfoy could peg a girl like you?'

'Shut up Ron' I spat 'not that I want to be pegged'

I glanced at the school clock, only two more hours till eight. Till I have to see that…repulsive reptile-face of Malfoy.

'You guys have got to help me' I muttered looking helplessly at them 'please'

'What, you want us to sneak you out of there with my invisible cloak?' Harry offered sarcastically 'fat chance, remember Malfoy caught me once with it on the train and he didn't have Moody's magical eye!'

'Look, just keep calm and do what he wants you to do' Hermione suggested 'just…'

'Don't let him get too close' Ron finished.

I sighed. This seemed like a hopeless situation.

'C'mon, lets finish off some homework to take your mind off things' she suggested lightly 'not that we don't have tons piling up already'

'Erm…' Ron looked down uncomfortably 'I have to go practice Qudditch so please, Hermione being the lady that you are… could you-?'

'Yeah' Harry agreed enthusiastically 'Please?'

Hermione just looked at both of them and sighed 'Fine I'll edit your essays, but only cause you guys are my best friends and I can't stand you two getting low grades'

'Thanks Hermione!' Ron and Harry cried in unison as they sped down to the Qudditch field.

I giggled 'So nothing's changed huh?' I asked chortling.

She sighed and brushed a lock of brown bushy hair behind her ear 'Nope, but what can I do?' she huffed as we turned and reached the Gryffindor common room.

'Buttercup fairies' we said to the fat lady in the portrait and the door swung open to reveal the velvet red armchairs and a hearty fire that gave the room a warm glow. Carpets made out of the finest wool carpeted the floor while staircases to the girls and boys dormitories circled towards the ceiling.

'I haven't been here for so long that I forgot how comforting this place is' I sighed as I sank into one of the armchairs 'so what have we got on the list Miss Granger?'

'Snape's 2-foot long essay on death potions, McGonagall's task to accomplish turning books into portraits and Moody's research assignment' Hermione listed.

'Ah, this is too much' I moaned as the list filled my head making it ache.

'Better get started then' she advised as she picked up her textbook and started scribbling on it.

So for the next hour we worked together on Snape's essay, constantly arguing about who is right or wrong.

'No, no, no! You see if you add this to that then you'll make a person fall asleep for a long period of time instead of killing them!' Hermione explained irritably

'But you still make them unable to do anything for a long period of time!' I argued back 'shouldn't that could as being dead? But like you being dead but still like kind of alive?' I trailed off as Hermione shot me a glare.

'Alright, alright' I sighed as I threw my hands up 'I was just stating my mere opinion'

'And since when does your lame opinion matter Genti?' a smug voice behind us interrupted.

Shit.

Malfoy.

'Oh, um hey Malfoy' I glowered at him 'since when are YOU allowed in the GIRLS dormitories? Don't tell me you've changed gender now'

'How did you get in anyways?' Hermione inquired curiously

Malfoy smirked 'Oh, with a bit of charming and a bit of that' he answered silkily.

I gasped 'WHAT? You... you… didn't charm the fat lady did you?'

He replied with another stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid smirk of his

I shook my head in disbelief and glanced at Hermione who was apparently trying to get her jaw to close.

'I could try a spell or two to fix that' she suggested throwing daggers at Malfoy

'You do that, if he can charm her, _anyone _could get into here' I muttered 'speaking of which what are _you _doing here?'

'You mean why _you_ aren't in the right place?' Malfoy shot back sharply 'short term memory is it?'

Oh. Right.

Detention.

I forgot all about it.

'Fine, I'm going' I glanced backwards at Hermione who was apparently mouthing 'Good Luck' to me. I sent a silent thanks to her by throwing another helpless look at her. Then I turned back to Malfoy who stood at the doorway waiting, grabbed my coat and stormed away from my safety zone and back into the corridors.

'Bye Handsome' the fat lady cooed at Malfoy as we stepped out.

He gave her a stupidly, fake and disgusting dazzling smile.

Ugh, it makes me sick.

I started towards the Head's room as fast as my feet could take me, and also because I wanted to put a good distance between me and Malfoy. Who knew what this night could end up like? Luckily, he didn't object to this.

Strange, I thought he would.

It was freaking me out though, I could feel his eyes studying me, and I could almost imagine the calculating look that was on his face. Could he ever keep his eyes to himself? I mean he always boast about how hot he is so why doesn't he go all over himself?

_Wait, that sounds so wrong. What is up with me?_

'Stop' Malfoy commanding voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned around and sighed 'what is it this time my king?' I asked sarcastically

'How right you are' he mused 'but since I am Head boy and you are_ not_, I should be the one who has the honor to enter first. After all this is my…' he paused and studied me again '…territory'

Oh man, this was seriously starting to creep me out.

Malfoy walked past me and faced the portrait 'Genti is gross' he says and the door swings open.

I felt my jaw go slack. _Genti is gross? Really? That _was his password?

'What on earth?' I fumed '_What on earth_ is this shit?'

'That' Malfoy replied calmly 'is the password. Now come in or I'll start deducting points'

I stared at him. How… childish. How repulsive! How rude!

Fuming I stormed in and stood as far away from him as possible.

'What scared Genti?' he chuckled 'who knew?'

'I am not scared!' I screeched 'unlike a sick creature like you!'

'Whoa language Genti' Malfoy wagged a finger at me 'you say you're not scared? Prove it'

'Fine' I glared at him 'Fine, what do you want me to do'

He was silent for a moment. What did I just say? What did I just get myself into?

'You…have to obey every command I give you' he finally answers.

'Now that's going too far' I protested

He shrugs 'Fine, suite yourself. scaredy-frog'

Rage filled my body from head to toe. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'm letting him rile me up. But I couldn't stop it, the rage was flowing like molten rock through lava.

'Fine you ass, fine!' I spat 'What do you want?'

He smirked 'Go sit on the chair and don't move until I tell you too. Don't speak. Stay emotionless and please, try to at least look decent'

I imagined Malfoy was the wood and I was the axe. Chop, chop, chop.

I slowly made my way to the green chair and sat down warily.

'Very good' Malfoy says softly 'now stay very still'

He was coming closer.

Chop.

Chop.

Chop.

Don't be a wimp Evain. I told myself. He wouldn't.

He came so close that his face was only inches from mine; his eyes were studying my face with some sort of… I don't know, interest I guess.

Damn, I was feeling so self-conscious.

He just kept looking at me, studying me with his stupid quiz-like expression.

'Very good' he smirked at last 'Turn to your left and close your eyes'

I glared at him with as much icy feel as I could, but he was Head boy. I couldn't do anything.

So slowly and painfully, I forcefully turned my head and shut my eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing something so dangerous. I was making myself vulnerable. Like a zebra walking without its herd.

Bing! I felt a spot on my neck go cold. Very, very cold, it was only then I realized it was Malfoy's filthy hands touching my neck! I froze.

Somehow his touch had made me into some sort of statue. With no life of its own, completely depending on someone else.

The cold spot then trailed down my neck and up towards my earlobe, continuing its journey of leaving an icy trail through my jawbones and cheek bones, as it continued upwards the trail grew warmer and gradually started sinking into my skin. But the scariest bit is where it stopped.

My lips.

Then it started tracing my lips. I could feel them quivering in excitement.

My heart started hammering. Oh boy, this could not be happening. I snapped my eyes open in fear and only found myself staring at the cold blue grey eyes of Malfoy.

'Is that fear I see in your eyes?' he squinted at me 'Well, well, isn't that news. Big bad Evain is _scared_'

'Well, who wouldn't be with _Draco's _fingers on their lips?' I spat without thinking. His first name did sound strange as it rolled around my tongue. Whoops.

Malfoy shook his head, but never breaking eye contact 'Oh, I afraid you've disobeyed my orders Genti, this calls for punishment' he says softly.

'Aren't I already punished? Letting you run your dirty fingers over my face?' I burst out without thinking again.

_Shut up! Shut up!_

He raised his eyebrows 'you asked for it Genti' he whispers in my ear.

Without a warning, he spins me around so that I am facing a blank hard wall, hands clasped behind my back and sadly, feeling his heart beat pulsing through my spine.

Wrong picture.

'What are you doing?' I shriek struggling to break free of his stone iron grip. Strangely, I don't kick him.

_Kick him! Kick him!_

I stand still.

Evain what are _you _doing? Letting this… reptile control like this?

'I know many things Genti' he says in my ear. I can feel something moist running up and down my neck making my skin tingle.

'I know how to make girls cry, I know to how break hearts, I know how to charm, and I know so many things you don't' he continued his breath running down my neck. I shivered. But I don't move. Why?

He runs a pale white slender finger along my neck making my hairs stand 'Never play against Slytherin Genti' he warns 'especially if it's Slytherin Head boy' he continues to run his fingers along my chin.

I gulped as a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. Brrrr…

Malfoy smirked 'See? I'm already charming you'

That did it. I tore my hands free and shoved Malfoy away 'Well apparently Head boy doesn't know what charming is' I said tauntingly.

Bam!

I was back up against the way only this time, I'm facing Malfoy with my hands locked above by one of his pale filthy hands. I really need to work on my self-defense.

'Apparently Genti doesn't know what surprises are' he growls lifting my chin to meet his. Our eyes met for an instant: cool grey blue eyes and dark moss green. I bit my tongue as I watched the icy spot melting into my chin making my warm all over. He slowly continues to leave an icy warm trail down from my shoulders to my waist.

I let out a sigh. It somehow felt…good. Like ice melting, but not a violent crack and shatters, a gradually melt. Very slow… very…mysterious.

'You like it' he smirks watching my reaction closely.

I tried to shake my head 'No… I-I don't' I stuttered uncontrollably.

_I'm stuttering?_

His eyes bore into mine 'You only have to ask for it you know' he said softly as he resumed tracing my jawbone.

Do I want it? I don't know how he does it, when he does that freaky eye thing of his, it makes me cold and warm at the same time, then that feeling travels down me making me freeze. Frozen like a helpless rabbit caught in the spotlight.

But I couldn't stop staring at his…face. Everything, the eyes, forehead, lips, cheeks…even the blond eyelashes! They seemed so…illuminating all of a sudden.

'Do you want it?' he drawls whispering against my lips searching my eyes which I have no idea what they are showing. I can't think now, it's all reduced down to nothing. So I close my eyes.

_Bad idea! Bad idea!_ Move _now!_

I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

I felt the cold trail moving up again like trickling icy water, this time, the cold spot turned warm and bigger. That's when I realized that he had cupped my face.

My eyes flew open, and like instinct I put my two fingers in front of me which strangely enough landed on his soft pink lips.

I liked it.

'Save it for later Malfoy' I managed to croak out. A flash of what seemed like disappointment shot across his misty eyes. Disappointment? Oh wow.

But then he quickly hosted up his normal mask and smirked 'Later it is Genti' he agreed quickly landing an unexpected peck on my neck 'now get out of here, your detention is over'

_Did I say later? Why _I say that?

So I, the fool, who has hated Draco Malfoy for longer than anyone has known has just let him kiss me on the neck (which was right now melting to bits making my tingle even harder). And Malfoy had just… managed to charm me. Not completely, I still have my defenses, but he'd manage to make a crack in them.

And that never happens.

Almost.

What a stupid idiot I am.

_Why me? Why on earth would he peg a girl like me?_

I stumbled out wordlessly and stepped into the corridor once more, when I was sure no one was looking, I slid down against the wall and crumbled like falling pebbles.

_Why?_ I thought to myself while I touched the spot where he pecked at my neck. _Why him?_

_Yes _the voice at the back of my head echoed _why him?_

'Are you alright? You look…dazed' Hermione commented as I stumbled back into the common room 'surely it wasn't that bad'

'No, no, no… I'm perfectly fine' I mumbled as I grasp the handle bars of the stairwell and dragged myself up 'Just…tired you know?'

She gave me a strange look 'Yeah, must have been some kind of detention huh? Did he make you do any work?' she asked concerned.

I shook my head 'I'm just tired. Night Hermione'

'If you say so. G'night Evain' she gave me another odd look and resumed her homework.

I flung the door of the girl's dormitories and flopped on my four poster bed. Just like all the girls in Gryffindor, the beds were made out of oak (my favorite) and had deep red curtains so draw so that we could have some privacy. I rolled over to one side, my head bustling with tonight's events.

No Evain, I Evain Genti would not let a stupid blond charm me like that. I would not fall for him, even though he wasn't as mean to me as he was to the other girls.

_He breaks hearts, he mentioned it himself! _The voice warned me hysterically, _don't fall for him!_

Truth is: I really didn't know what was happening. Sure he charms girls for a sport; he does that all the time. Maybe he was trying to make a fool out of me. Yes that had to be it; Malfoy was trying to prove I was weak.

_Well Malfoy _I thought with a devilish smile creeping up on my face _if you want to play rough, you only had to tell me._

'Evain! Get up! EVAIN GENTI! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU!' a voice hollered in my ear. I open one eye sleepily, only to find an impatient Hermione standing beside me.

'Jeez! Finally! Get up, and move it, we're late for breakfast!' she instructed.

I groaned and stretched my limbs hearing them crack 'Coming, in a second' I mumbled as I stepped out of bed. I reached for my wand and immediately I was dressed in a fresh Gryffindor uniform.

Hermione stood there waiting tapping her foot 'The hair girl, fix your hair puh-leeze' she whined in a hurry tone. I huffed and tapped my wand on my head; my once messy and tasseled brown hair became neat, wavy and fitted right above my shoulders. 'Good' Hermione grunted in approval 'Now let's go'

The Great Hall was still bustling with activity as we walked in, as we crossed the room over to the Gryffindor table; I avoided looking at the Slytherin table. Knowing that Malfoy would be there to tease me. But my stupid eyes travelled to that very table before I could stop them, and guess who they landed on?

Yep, stupid, ugly, disgusting, immature Draco Malfoy.

Turns out he _was _staring at me. He smirked as I threw him a look of disgust, turned my head scornfully and marched towards the Gryffindor Table.

'So, how did detention go last night?' Harry asked as I slipped into the seat next to him.

'Oh, fine' I said dismissively 'Just great'

Harry frowned 'It's not like you to say detention with _Malfoy_ is great'

'Harry, Evain is just _kidding_!' Ron exclaimed with an obvious tone. I shot him a grateful glance and dug in to my breakfast.

'What have you got first?' Hermione asked me

'Um… I think Potions' I mumbled my mouth full of pancakes

'Same here' Hermione replied 'Looks like we're with Slytherin too'

We both groaned.

'Miss Genti, you are late' Snape said as I burst into the classroom breathless.

'Sorry Professed, I forgot my books so I had to-'I babbled breathless

'No excuses heard Miss Genti, how many points should we deduct Draco?' Snap asked turning his head.

I turned to glare at Malfoy who was apparently smirking (no surprise there).

'I think' Malfoy began in his superior-like voice 'detention would be suitable. It would teach Miss Genti to show up on time in order to show respect to a great professor like you' he finished.

I stared at him in disbelief 'what? How-'I started furiously

'Enough Miss Genti, I agree with Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat' Snape cut me off.

_Another freaking detention?_

I stomped to my seat furiously and imagined I was crushing Malfoy to death with my bare hands. Across the room, Hermione shot me a full-of-pity look and resumed her attention to Snape.

'We will be learning how to make death/ or deep sleep potions in this following three weeks. Since you have been expected to complete the homework I gave you, you should have no trouble. I am going to pair you up with another person-'

The class erupted into whispers and worried looks.

'-from the different gender' Snap continued sharply 'to strengthen you co-operation with not only your peers and friends, but people who you might have to work with one day. Even if you despise them. Now the pair who comes up with the most effective death/sleep potion will earn 50 points for their houses'

The class began whispering excitedly again. 50 points was worth a lot, especially since it was Snape who was giving them out.

'-I expect Slytherin to come first of course' Snape commented snidely as the Slytherins laughed and cheered 'but may the best pair win' he finished.

This couldn't seem too bad. Normally when Snape puts us in pairs, he puts them with whoever is sitting next to them. Luckily I have Harry and Ron on my side.

I was so absorbed in my little pep-though that I didn't notice Snape had already paired up half the class.

'Well, well, Miss Genti' he said coldly as he interrupted my thoughts 'let's see, ah yes I have a very special pair for you' Snape turned to scan the class.

I blinked at him calmly.

'Yes this will do, Mr. Malfoy? Will you please to the honor?' Snape beckoned Malfoy towards me.

I gapped. What?

No, no, no. this has to be the worst day of my life. This cannot be happening.

'But Professor, could I go with someone else?' I asked desperately. Snape looked down crudely

'I believe Mr. Malfoy will be a good partner and will also be a good supervisor for you. No questions. Next!' he called.

I buried my head in my hands. What did I do to deserve this?

I didn't hear Malfoy slide soundlessly into the seat beside me.

'Quite a coincidence huh Genti?' he smirked 'what a pity, you should be grateful. There are tons of girls who would kill to trade partners with you'

That is true; half of the girls in the class were shooting me murderous looks. I glared back at every single one of them.

Did they really thing I would _want_ to be partners with _Malfoy?_

_Yes._

Every single girl was probably thinking 'Oh my god, Evain is sooooo lucky to be working with the super-hot Draco Malfoy! Aka Sexiest guy on earth!'

'Oh yes, I would love to trade places with anyone' I muttered hopelessly as I slid as far away from Malfoy as I could.

Malfoy laughed 'What, Genti… are you _scared?_' he emphasized the last word. I shuddered thinking of what he had in mind and tried to change the subject.

'Since I am working _unfortunately _with the last person I could ask for, wait scratch that. Last _beast_ I could ask for, I suggest we work on tackling the 'Draught of Living Death' I said as I opened the textbook.

'Or we could try a Genti potion' Malfoy mumbled under his breath just loud enough for me to hear.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Everything is going to be alright.

'Sadly, no such potion exists. So what do you say? The Draught of Living Death is one of the most powerful slumber potions in the world and will be sure score us high if we manage to make it' I said through clenched teeth.

'Though I thought you were brainless, that is true' Malfoy admitted 'it looks complicated though' he commented as he scanned through the ingredients.

I rolled my eyes 'We learnt it from Slughorn, remember? It's not that hard and it's very effective, it's in fact perfect!' I finished with satisfaction.

Malfoy smirk 'Fine frog-face, just as long as we get it right. We'd better. I don't want to be played up again' he warns shooting me a leering glance.

I stifled. But held my cool.

'Maybe we could work on that in your detention today huh?' Malfoy continued in a dangerously soft tone 'plus, it would be time effective'

'Shut up Malfoy' I snapped and buried my head in what ingredients we would need and how we would get them.

'Oh, it's okay Genti. I promise I'll play nice' Malfoy mocked as I scribbled down a list.

I paused to shoot a glare at his pointed pixie like face 'If you want to play rough, you only have to tell me' I growled as I recited my line from last night.

Malfoy looked taken back for a second, but then gave me another of his famous smirks 'Rough it is Genti' he confirmed slyly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Oh why do I have to say the _wrong _things?

'Man, you have the worst luck I've seen Evain' Harry said sympathetically as we bustled towards History class.

'Thanks for summoning that up Harry' I grumbled 'At least you're with someone decent. Someone who wants to be with you'

'What, Chang? No way, all she's gonna want to do with me is snog me!' Harry told me in disgust.

'At least she would be able to co-operate' I pointed out

'Looks to me you and Malfoy were getting along fine, he would have wanted to pick you anyways. You know, to taunt you I guess' Ron says shooting me another full-of-pity look.

I gave him a light shove 'Please, we had to argue over it. Plus, we just called each other names for the rest of the lesson. Ugh, how I would trade places with anyone' I moaned.

'You know' Hermione began 'I heard when boys are mean to girls, or react different to a girl, it means he fancies her'

Me, Ron and Harry all stopped and stared at her.

Hermione blushed and looked away 'I'm just saying!' she said quickly 'it is true though'

Oh please. Malfoy and Me?

No thanks.

Though in last night's detention…

'Hey, watch where you're walking' Harry nudges me gently as I almost walked head-first into a pole.

'Hey Genti!' a snide voice hollered from behind 'time to get some glasses like Potter huh?'

Oh great.

'Just ignore him' Hermione whispered and grabbed my elbow. I gratefully let her drag me the rest of the remaining distance.

Our History teacher has been replaced with Professor Golden. And when I say 'Golden' I mean golden. He dresses in like medieval period with the long gold robes and silk stockings. Every lesson it's a different material though so me and Ron are always whispering behind his back commenting here and there. It's hilarious.

As we walked it I gripped Ron's arms 'Look!' I whispered excitedly 'He's wearing wool this time!'

Ron snickered 'I could have sworn it was cotton'

'Are you kidding?' I exclaimed 'cotton is way thinner'

'But who would wear_ wool_ when it's _summer_?' Ron retorted playfully

'Professor Golden of course!' I answered indignantly nudging him hard in the stomach

'Oof! Watch where you're placing that elbow!' Ron laughed as he caught me in a headlock.

'Ahem' a voice cut through our mini-fight 'the last time I checked, this was a class not a wrestling field'

The class giggled.

We stopped and looked up at the towering Professor Golden

'Sorry Professor' we said sincerely

He huffed 'Take a seat please. Silence class! Silence!'

As we braced ourselves for the long talk Professor Golden was about to make, I shot Ron one last taunting look which he returned with a pedo-smile.

Behind me, I swear I could feel the prying eyes of Malfoy staring at me.

I was too glad when class was over.

'Pig, you were sleeping!' I commented as Harry rubbed his eyes.

'Well, doesn't everyone? You should take the opportunity, history class= nap time for everybody' Harry mumbled sleepily.

'Yes indeed, should Miss Frog-face take the opportunity, she'll land in another detention Potter. So will you' a smooth voice cut in.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Golye.

'It's Genti, Malfoy. Doesn't it ever get to you head?' I said with disgust

'Just go Malfoy' Hermione interrupted calmly 'After all, don't you have duties?'

Malfoy shot her a glare and turned back to me 'Remember you detention this time Genti' he smirked 'There shouldn't be… any _fear_ clouding you this time' he added softly and stalked past us.

Harry looked at me in confusion 'Fear? Huh? Am I missing something?'

I shook my head 'It's nothing. You know how he loves to rile me up'

'Dude, he was trying to strike up a conversation just then Evain! You have to admit that' Hermione insisted as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

I stayed silent because I knew she was right.

'So what' I shrugged trying to make it sound as if it wasn't a big deal 'He makes convo with tons of people. Well, if you call _that_ striking up a conversation' I sniffed.

'Hey looks like its mashed potatoes with sausages this time!' Ron pointed out as he gave a delicate sniff. The subject changed rapidly.

'Yes, yes we can tell Ron' Hermione muttered rolling her eyes 'You really need to work on that sniff of yours' and she mimicked Ron's so-called sniff.

We laughed 'No, no, it went like this!' Harry insisted and mimicked Ron again, but adding in some of his own stuff.

'I was not at all like that!' Ron protested turning a shade of red.

'I would… mimicked that' I gasped between fits of laughed 'but. I…can't make my face tomato like!'

'Oh please' Ron huffed embarrassed 'Let's go eat'

We all shared a glance and burst out laughing all the way into the Great Hall.

'Genti' Malfoy greeted

'Malfoy' I acknowledge with a sour nod

'On time I see' he smirked

I suffered in silent fury.

'Oh you can talk this time frog-face, but I think I'll just hear the croaking' Malfoy snickered

'Lets just get this stinking detention done and over with Malfoy' I said impatiently.

'Ooo, in a hurry to get out I see?' Malfoy leered 'fine have it you way' and he stepped aside to let me in.

The last place I want to be in is back in the room where Malfoy had made a crack in my defenses.

'Can I take a different chair this time?' I asked sarcastically

Malfoy smirked 'Fine with me'

And so I grabbed the furthest seat from that green chair I could find and flung open my list.

'So, according to my list, my need to get Sloth's brain, wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots and the juice of sopohorous beans' I listed

Malfoy was silent

'Did you just hear what I said?' I demanded 'What are you-?' I stopped.

I felt something pulling through my hair. Malfoy was running his _fingers _through _my _hair

'Hmp? Oh sure, definitely' he replied sounding bored.

I threw my hands up 'Look Malfoy, if you help me here, I promise you can comb my hair as much times are you want!' I rushed out furiously.

Instantly, his face brightens up.

Huh. Typical.

'There's a good spot behind the school where you can find valerian roots' he suggested slyly

'Great! Let's go now then!' I leaped up hopefully

'Tch, tch, tch, frog-face, frog-face, frog-face. Always in a hurry' Malfoy smirked annoyingly,' what's the rush when we can spend _all _day here?' he waved one pale hand around the room.

'What do you want Malfoy?' I growled, 'is it really _that _hard to do something I suggest for once?'

'Well' he began 'When I am told to do something, I want something in return' Malfoy smirked, twirling a lock of my hair absently with his fingers

_Dammit, Evain move!_

I didn't move a muscle to stop him.

'Oh yes, because his _Majesty_ _can never _do something for _others_' I murmured darkly then said more loudly, 'and what is it you want in return...?' I faced his face and looked at him straight on his bottomless blue -grey colour eyes...

_STOP EVAIN! He is a jerk. A jerk_

'I want...' he begins slowly obviously taunting me ' you to come with me to the Slytherin party this weekend'

I gasped 'You're kidding. Why? Why me? Why don't you pick some other girl?'

'Because you're a Gryffindor, and I'd think you'd enjoy it. Not many Gryffindors get invited you know…in fact I think you're the first. This will be fun.' he trailed off smirking.

I didn't have an option. Malfoy was one of the people other than Harry that knew the school very well. So well, in fact.

'I suppose I don't have an option beast' I snarled 'I have your word? If I attend this stupid party and probably be the laughing stock of the school, I have your word that you will help me with this'

Malfoy started back calmly 'You have my word' he agreed silkily and resumed twirling my hair.

My fist stiffened. But I still didn't stop him.

Why?

Because every time he'd pick up a strand of my hair, the nerves would send down that tingling sensation all the way to my toes. And…I…and I…

I enjoyed it.

'Malfoy…' I began trying not the crush the table since I was gripping it so hard 'Get your dirty hands off my hair' I said through gritted teeth

'I'm getting on your nerves' he smirked 'wow, that's something new'

'Well, who can concentrate on their task with someone fiddling with their hair? What just imagine that their own hair is flying?' I retorted sharply 'honestly, go play with someone else. Don't know why you are pegging me all of a sudden?' the words rushed out before I could stop them.

'What?' Malfoy choked in disbelief 'Me? Pegging you? Frog-face? Ugh… think of the horror!' he whispered dramatically.

I rolled my eyes 'Technically, you're acting a bit… strange' I commented giving him a look-over.

'I'm sure anyone paired up with you would act strange' Malfoy replied still playing with my hair 'anyways, people do act strange when they're bored'

'Bored?' I fumed 'you could at least help me instead of setting that stupid deal!'

'You agreed though' Malfoy pointed out

I groaned 'I have no idea why' I muttered to myself 'should have just beaten you up instead'

I looked back down on the list which was now covered in scribbles

I frowned 'I still don't know how to get sloths brain, maybe a map would help. _Accio Map_!' I commanded as I wave my wand.

An old map floated gracefully over and unrolled itself in front of me.

My brows knitted as I scanned the map 'I need an area…. An area….'

'Dude, are you blind? Here I'll show you' Malfoy rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of my writing hand to direct it.

I froze. The minute our hands connected, it felt weird… like water spreading on top of sand. Like that kind of crinkly feeling. I watch wordlessly as he guided my hand over to a section of the map and pinpointed a spot. Smirking, he let go.

As I watched the ink spread, I felt the feeling sink into my skin. Damn… that felt…

Good.

_Wait what? _

'You know, your reactions are so weird' Malfoy's voice snapped me back to reality 'I can tell just by studying at your frog-face that you like it when I touch you'

I glared at him 'Studying my beautiful face should be none of your concern' I growled.

'What you want me to prove it?' Malfoy demanded 'Here, look. _Accio mirror!' _

'Malfoy!' I protested 'This is not-'

'It is totally necessary, and it's pricelessly funny. Trust me' Malfoy smirked as he grasped the mirror and magically enlarged it 'Okay, now look at your face and nothing else'

Before I could react, he puts his hand on top of mine again, tracing my palm lines and very slowly encircling my fingers, leaving the icy warm trail weaving in and out.

I stared. At the mirror. And what I could see is a very astonished but peaceful face staring back. Obviously reflecting the pleasure it was feeling. I was so absorb in taking in my reflection that I didn't notice something resting on my shoulder.

'See?' Malfoy's voice stirred in my ear 'you like it'

I blinked.

It was _Malfoy's_ chin resting on my shoulders. I was going to shrug him off but he gripped my hand to stop me.

'No' he whispered seductively 'Don't fight it'

I was frozen in time as my eyes slowly travelled down to my hand which was now entwined with Malfoy's. It was a stunning combination. Olive brown skin against pale white.

Bam, another crack sprouted in my defences.

'How does it feel?' he breathe, making the warm air swirl in my ear.

I was silent for a while.

'Different' I whispered at last.

'Good, how does this…' he paused to let go of my hand and trace upwards along my arm '…feel?'

The tingling sensation was all over my arm this time. Sparkling here, sparkling there, lighting up every single dark corner it could find.

'Tell me the truth' he said softly as he watched my reflection closely.

_Snap out of it Evain! Snap out of it!_

'Tell me Evain, tell me you like it. Admit it, admit that…' he trailed off and studied me reflection while slowly sliding another arm towards my waist '…you want me'

Confusion swept in along with the pleasure. Both were battling fiercely. Malfoy's voice began to fade. Half of me wanted just to watch and observe was going to happen, the other wanted me to mangle Malfoy's throat right now.

'Why are you doing this?' I interrupted as the battle stood still. I stared back at the mirror, but this time at Malfoy's eyes. They were clouded.

'It's not just me who has something to admit is it?' I began slowly stopping the icy warm trail from moving 'why…' I paused and turned to face him 'why are you doing this to me?'

Malfoy just stood there. Eyes still fixed on the mirror. Unmoving.

'You wouldn't understand' he answered softly 'you're not like the others'

I looked back at our hands which were entwined with each other. I caught his hand trembling ever so slightly that one wouldn't notice unless they looked closely.

_Malfoy was trembling?_

'What, you just trying to charm your way through every single girl and find which one is right for you?' I burst out suddenly angry 'and to think that you've changed!' I stood up bitterly.

Malfoy just sat there calmly.

'You wouldn't understand' he repeated again moving his eyes to rest on me.

'What, am I some sort of challenge to you?' I continued my voice rising 'am I some sort of toy you can just play around with?'

Then I saw something in his eyes. A flicker of uncertainty. A flicker of fear. A flicker of…

No it couldn't be. It couldn't.

'You're reading my expressions' he said suddenly masking his face with his usual one 'damn, I have to be more careful with you Genti' he added playfully.

My rage increased from zero to one hundred.

What am I feeling?

'I have to go' I said just as reactively 'Is the party thing still on?' I forced the words out before I dashed out.

Malfoy smirked and looked at me firing everything in his eyes that I liked. The colour, the feeling, even the stupid way he blinks.

'Oh, it is so on' he replies as his voice drifts over the room mysteriously.

I left the room with options swirling in my head

_You're not like the others _his words echoed again and again. He was saying I wasn't like the other girls. That I was special.

And…the thing I saw flickering in his eyes was _desire. _

_For me._

'_What?_' Ron, Harry and Hermione screeched.

I looked down blushing 'Well, that's what he said' I mumbled embarrassed 'and you have to admit it, he does know the school better next to you Harry'

Harry shook his head 'Still, you can't just let him do that to you! He's taking advantage of you!'

'Sooner or later he's gonna make you into the laughing stock of Hogwarts!' Hermione warned

'Oh this is gonna be wicked' Ron said unable to cover his amusement

'Don't tell me you're going to go' Hermione demanded 'I won't let you!'

'Yeah' Harry agreed fiercely 'Even if it means we have to beat up that scum'

'No' I sighed wistfully interrupting them 'it's my mess, I clean it up. I don't know what's gotten into me this week'

My eyes travel over my friends who still stood there gaping at me.

'He…didn't peg you did he?' Ron whispered in horror 'he didn't…?'

'He's not that bad!' I shot back instantly before I could stop myself.

Dead silence rang around the room.

I, Evain Genti had just defended the last person in the world: Draco Malfoy.

'Oh, not you too!' Hermione groaned burying her face in her hands 'Now you're gonna go all lovey-dovey on him'

'I am not lovey-dovey with him!' I replied hotly 'it's just that he's not as mean to me as to you guys!'

'I guess you can't choose who you fall for' Hermione continued hopelessly as if I hadn't said a word

'You guys snogged yet?' Ron asked me earnestly.

'Ron!' I groaned throwing a pillow at him 'Shut up!'

'Evain' Harry interrupted quietly 'do you like him?'

I was silent for a minute.

'I don't know' I finally answered softly 'but I definitely don't hate him no matter how sluggish he can be'

'Do you trust him?' Harry pressed me

This one really threw me off.

'I…I…' I stammered 'I don't know…'

Because I didn't. I knew too little about Malfoy. What's hiding underneath those cloudy eyes, there was not enough I knew.

Hermione barged in and rolled her eyes 'Look, just be careful okay? I know how much to want to win the potion thing but promise me you'll be careful at the party. You know what to do if you need us' and she pressed something smooth and familiar into my hand.

It was those coins that you could use to communicate.

I gave Harry a half-grin 'Guess it's still working huh? You and your room of requirement Mr Potter Master-of-defence-against-the-dark-arts' I teased lightly

Harry laughed 'Well, Hermione thought they'd be useful sooner or later'

'Are we clear?' Hermione gave my hand a small squeeze 'sorry, I'm just worried for you. I'm mean, we're talking you getting lost in a bunch of Slytherins! Slytherins! Gosh, I can't believe you're actually considering this' she shook her head

'Relax Hermione, I'll be fine' I assured her 'if I need you, I swear I'll use the coins. Nothing should go too bad. Trust me'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared back silently.

'Just be careful to what you're playing up against' they warned as I grabbed my coat and dashed towards the Slytherin party room.

Party time.

'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit' I muttered to myself fiercely as I trudged up the staircase 'what have I gotten myself into? I shouldn't have listened to that stupid scum, he's all trouble. I mean who knows what he might do to me in the party? Make out with me?' I let out a small sarcastic laugh.

'Actually no' a voice interrupted from the shadows 'nothing of that sort will happen. As long as you're with me that is'

I swore I could feel the smirk.

'Malfoy' I greeted darkly as he stepped out of the dark 'stalking me are you? I'm honoured'

I placed a hand on my chest dramatically.

'Just thought you need an escort, after all how are you going to get in?' he smirked as he leaned against the wall.

'How clever of you' I mumbled sarcastically 'Move it then. Let's get this party done and over with'

'Sheesh. Fine' Malfoy lead me silently up a swirling moving staircase

'Takes you so long you know' he commented as we travelled upwards 'you had me waiting forever'

'And who asked you to wait for me?' I replied but couldn't help hiding some of my surprise.

'Oh, being the gentlemen I am' he said with another smirk.

A dark green big door appeared as we rounded of a corner, it had silver handle bars and had snakes carved on it representing the Slytherin pride. I shivered, it looked so…uncomfortable.

'Now, before we go in' Malfoy stopped 'as you are aware, this is a party. You managed to find a decent dress or outfit to match your frog-face?' he smirked.

But I was ready for this one.

'In fact I did' I returned a smirk enjoying the look of surprise that crossed his face 'an outfit more likely. You know, I'm not really into dresses' I continued lightly giving him my fakest bright smile.

'Care to see it?' I asked tauntingly.

Malfoy looked emotionless, but when he answered he obvious sounded…

'Of course' Malfoy smirked and waited.

…Hungry.

I let my coat slipped off revealing sky blue shoulder-less top I had chosen to match with a dainty ocean blue miniskirt, black laced stockings and button-up jet black ankle boots completed the look. I had also added a little bit of bling with a shimmering tear-drop necklace.

I wanted the outfit to be simple, but luring.

I took in the enjoyment of Malfoy's face change from being surprised, to shocked, to impressed and finally back to that restraining hungry look.

Ah, the satisfaction.

'That's… quite decent' Malfoy finally spoke softly taken me in.

I blushed and looked down feeling a bit self-conscious.

'And you, being the so-called King of the School must have chosen an outfit?' I pressed and gave him a Malfoy-style look over.

He recovered and smirked 'Of course, care to see it?'

'Couldn't wait?' I replied sarcastically and waited.

He let his outer robe dropped to the floor revealing the white collar shirt with a dark green checked vest he wore on top, a loose tie hung around his neck while sleek black trousers and leather shoes gave it a nice finish.

He looked rather…sexy.

_NONONONONO! WHAT DID I JUST THINK? OMG, Evain. You. Are. Disgusting._

I tried stop eyeing him, but I couldn't.

'I know' he simpered 'I look amazing. As always. Thank you' and he blew kisses to an imaginary audience.

I rolled my eyes 'Are we going in or not?' I yawned showing that he was boring me.

His eyes lit up with… something.

'Let's get this party started' and he let me in.

I really have to admit I didn't know Slytherins could throw such a party. The whole common room was transformed into some sort of huge dance floor, music was pulsing and the green lights were dim giving people plenty of privacy. In the corner, there was a small refreshments table with tons and tons of mini couches. Dark green drapes covered the room from corner to corner.

'Oh wow' I breathed as I walked in 'this actually is pretty good'

'Everything Slytherins throws is good' Malfoy smirked 'now remember our deal?'

I glared at him 'Yes'

'So, in this party you can't just stand around' Malfoy instructed annoyingly 'You-'

'Oh please, I've got moves. Like seriously. I'm not _that _dim-witted' I growled

He looked amused 'Then get out there' and he gestured towards the dance floor

'What?' I looked at him as if he was crazy 'in a middle of a bunch of Slytherins? Oh please' I snorted

'Fine' Malfoy huffed 'if I go, will you get out there?'

I took a moment to take this in. What choice did I have? He was the only Slytherin that was at least not so mean towards me.

'Yeah, I will' I replied with a tick of a smile creeping up my face. No idea why.

Malfoy smirked 'Let's go' and we hurdled our way in threw the crowded dance floors and looked for a spot.

'Oh my god, is it just me but is that Party Rock anthem playing?' I gasped as I heard one of the top selling songs hit the speakers.

'It's not just you' Malfoy confirmed.

One thing you should know, I love that song. Like I _seriously _love that song. It's amazing, I've learnt every single dance there is to it and I just love, love, love that song.

'_Party Rock in the house tonight…. Everybody just have a good time' _the singer sang as his voice boomed around the room.

Ooh! Now that's the cue to shuffle, I began to vigorously move my feet. _Forwards, backwards, sideways, sideways_, the rhythm of the song also added some bounce in my dance. I smiled with satisfaction and put my hands on my hips. Turned to Malfoy and threw him a smirk.

His eyes glittered as he responded instantly striking up a complex combination of jumps and flips, he was spinning so fast that the only thing I could see was a blond blur.

Alright, so he wants to play rough huh? Well…

My shoulders began to roll from side to side as I swayed my hips and pulled off one of my favourite moves I call a 'Lion'. You basically twist 2 feet together from side to side bringing your hands up freely while rotating your hips not slowly, but seductively. Then you can add any sort of gymnastic trick to pull off a good finish. That's exactly what I did and did a backflip to end it.

I shot a very surprised Malfoy a challenging look and waited for his combat.

He studied me for a minute over the pounding of the music, and then slowly withdrew his waiting hand.

I gasped.

Was this an invitation?

I looked around frantically to see if anyone was watching, but everyone was still busy keeping the party going, so I sighed and gave in. I mean how bad could this be?

The moment I took his hand, he spun me forcing me to do countless numbers of turns and twist. When he finally let me stop, the world was slightly shaky. I giggled accidently bumped into Malfoy's chest.

'Watch it Genti' he warns playfully. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the music changed, into to bumpy country music.

I stared at him 'You guys line dance as well?' I asked speechless.

He grinned 'From line dancing to the tango' he confirmed and pulled me into to one of the rows that was already forming.

For the next hour, my feet flew in all directions I could remember. From side to side, turns and stomps. I had to admit I was enjoying myself. I spun and spun until I collided with Malfoy again.

'You really need someone to keep an eye on you' he teased as he began to move his hips to match the rhythm of mine. His body was so close to mine, I could practically feel the thumping of his heart on my spine.

'Oh please' I snorted as music rang in my ears 'I have eyes'

Smirking, Malfoy fixed his hands on my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

'Man, you really can move' he admitted as he traced my waist still keeping to the rhythm of the song.

'Oh course I can' I replied now slightly breathless and hoisted my arms up only to find them entangled in blond silky hair. Even though my mind was still partly focused on dancing, a small part was quite struck to see what I was attempting. Malfoy took the cue and pulled my in closer. The scary bit was, I couldn't see what he was doing since he was behind me and as decided to start kissing my neck again.

I didn't stop him this time.

For the rest of the song, the only thing I could feel was the tingling spots of ice and heat melting into my skin on my neck. It drove me crazy…

'You're really enjoying yourself?' Malfoy asked between the kisses sincerely. I really meant sincerely. There was no trace of mocking-ness, or tautness either.

I was a bit taken back 'Actually it's not so bad' I admitted now panting 'you're not a bad dance partner either' I reluctantly added hastily giving him some credit.

'Of course' Malfoy said slyly 'c'mon, it's time we've had a rest'

I gratefully followed him so I could revive my parching throat.

'Blaise' he greeted as we approached the table.

'Malfoy' A dark-hair Blaise returned the greeting and turned to me 'fancy that, seeing a Gryffindor here!' his eyes widened in suprise

I sighed 'One of Malfoy's stupid deal' I explained shortly 'suppose you're used to them'

'Meh, Malfoy's sometimes a real pain' Blaise winked at me giving Malfoy a nudge 'but what can I say? He's every girls dream'

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

I did as well 'Not my dream Blaise' I mumbled while I gulped down a glass of ice water.

I saw Blaise give Malfoy a thoughtful look, Malfoy glanced at me and shook his head vigorously.

What was that all about? After all, Blaise seemed like a decent Slytherin.

'Hey Genti, you wanna kick back for a bit?' Malfoy asked

'Yeah, that would be very gentlemen-like of you for once Malfoy' I replied trying not to sound too appreciative.

Blaise stood back chuckling while he watched us 'Still on last names huh? Never thought Malfoy. Never thought you would finally-'

'Oh shut up' Malfoy mocked as he caught him in a headlock.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

I watched those two wrestle for a bit, and then decided to find a quiet spot myself before I headed back to the Gryffindor Room. My eyes scanned the room as I spotted a deserted area in tucked away in the corner. Nimbly, I scooted my way through the crowds and flopped down on the squashy (and unfortunately) green sofas.

I sighed and looked upon the crowded scene. I had never felt so alive in many years.

I closed my eyes just to get moments of peace.

A moment it was before a voice whispered in my ear 'Damn, don't you ever run away again'

My eyes snapped open, relieved to find that it was only Malfoy making his way around the tables to join me.

'Don't tell me your worried' I teased

Malfoy chuckled and then grew serious 'What if I was?'

I felt tired 'I don't know' I replied as I looked away.

Malfoy studied me for a second 'Can't blame you since you've been working up that dance floor all night' he shrugged 'you looked so drained frog-face' he added mockingly.

I groaned 'Thank you SO much. What are you gonna do now? Revive me?'

'And how am I suppose to do that?' Malfoy drawls as he smirked again.

'Oh I don't know' I answered lightly as I waved my hands around 'maybe with a hot towel, or some water?' I suggested sarcastically.

He didn't reply.

He just reached out and put his hand on top of mine.

I froze.

'You know' he commented 'when we were out there dancing, you didn't seem to react to any of my actions'

'That's because I was focusing on dancing' I half-lied touching the spot on my neck where he had landed all those kisses.

He watched my hand closely as it travelled up to my neck.

'Now that seems like a challenge' he began slyly.

'Oh what, do make me react again?' I guessed randomly 'well, I can tell you. You win'

He just bent down and plopped another soft icy warm kiss on my neck 'Do you want it?' he whispered. I let out a long gust of air and looked up at him.

His illuminating features slammed me right in the face, oh boy, but those eyes were hungry.

Damn hungry for me.

'You said later' he reminded me as he landed another kiss. But higher up near my jawbone.

'I did' I admitted with half-closed eyes.

'I don't take you as a toy you know' he mumbled as he brushed a lock of hair away from my face and planted another kiss on my forehead.

'I know' I sighed as my hands self-consciously stroked his hair 'but do you say that to every girl you make out with?'

'Well technically, I haven't made out with you…' he leaned back grinned '…yet… so I don't have an answer for that'

'Maybe this will answer me' I said determinedly. My mind obviously shut down now, I reached for his tie and dragged him the remaining distance left.

Bam.

Just like that. I felt his soft lips on mine, obvious in surprise. I held my breath wondering what he would do; suddenly he recovered and started to make his way in. I didn't object. While his tongue explored the dark corners of my mouth, I playfully tugged his lower lip causing him to snicker. Suddenly he lunged in and attacked my tongue in the most furious way I've felt, it was like he was trying to drag it out. As his tongue wrapped around mine and pulled, my grip around his hair tightened. While I gasped for air, he moved down and started attacking my jawbone while he left spots of ice and fire melting around my face my fingers travelled to his checker over-vest and pulled it off.  
The second our lips parted seemed too long.  
My mind was gradually fading like mist dissolving in the wind, no mind control was over the both of us. Only the hunger and the crazy-ness of what we wanted right now.  
Our lips clashed again moving and twisting like one, fighting ferociously to suck the air out of each other. Each tongue fighting to beat the other, and that's how ours went. No more light dancing, just deep. Not even the deepest lake could match this.  
Malfoy gripped my shirt and started un-buttoning it so fast in just seconds, it lay sprawled and twisted on the floor. Then he resumed to kissing me intensely from shoulder to neck sprouting love bites everywhere while his other hand rubbed me slowly from hip to thigh.  
My grip tightened even more as I tore of his shirt revealing the pale muscular chest of his, panting, I ran one hand on it stroking it enjoying as I felt a shiver run through his body.

'Malfoy' I gasped in between the stormy kisses 'stop'

'Oh come on' he mumbled as he kissed my neck fiercely 'we're only just getting started'

'Malfoy!' I protested 'we're doing this in the middle of a party! At least keep the clothes on!'

Malfoy stopped and smirked at me 'so you're telling me that if I carry you up to my bedroom, we can go all the way?'

I rolled my eyes 'First of all, I can walk, second I'm sure we can finish this some other-'

I broke of as Malfoy's lips came crashing back down on mine, I took in a sharp breath as his tongue danced around mine.

I wanted to continue, I never wanted this to end. But it had too, it was all moving too fast.

"Malfoy' I tore my burning lips away and said firmly 'Later'

Malfoy groaned as he rolled his eyes under his long eyelashes 'you're ruining the mood with all this talk'

I laughed 'Hey, we have like 5 more years here, we have plenty of time'

I stared at Malfoy's downcast face and a wave of pity washed over me.

'Hey' I whispered softly 'You know how to get into my room, you're welcome to if you need me _that _much'

He smirked as he planted a long last kiss on my neck and pulled away 'You just wait till I get my hands on you' he vowed silently as he sat up slowly.

I grinned as I slowly stretched my back making a perfect arch; I felt Malfoy's hungry eyes taken me in as his hands trembled in restraint.

'Oh please' I smiled 'am I really that attractive? What happened to frog-face?'

'Oh shut up' Malfoy growled still continuing to take me in as if I was something delicious

'Guess I really do have your answer then' I continued as I purposely slowly slipped my shirt back on, buttoning every single button slowly in front of Malfoy 'but you better keep to your words'

'I will' Malfoy drawled as he locked his arms around me from behind 'if you don't put that shirt back on'

I snickered as I combed through his tousled hair 'You're very weird you know when you're nice'

'I'm always nice, please' He snorted making his hot breath travel down my neck 'Please' he begged

_Malfoy's begging me?_

I hesitated. His voice was so pleading and so luring it seemed impossible to say no.

'Please' he whispered again brushing his lips up and down my neck 'Just tonight. Let me have you tonight'

'No…' I stuttered but my voice seemed like it was fighting a losing battle

'Evain' he whispered firmly 'you know you want me… don't fight it'

I watched in trace as his fingers worked their magic entwining around mine

'And do you want me?' I asked in barely a whisper

Malfoy was silent.

'I do' he replied at last

'Then take me' I gave him the permission as he swept me up and carried me to his room.

I woke up with the dazzling sun light shining into my eyes as I tried to blink the spots away, I felt someone gently stroking my hair. I yawned and rolled over only to find myself bumping into a hard pale chest.

'Did you have fun last night?' Malfoy asked as he nuzzled my face gently

'I have to admit that I did, it was a good deal' I breathed as I took in his perfect features

'See?' he smirked 'told you my deals are one of a kind'

I laughed 'Oh sure, definitely one of a kind'

Malfoy ran his fingers along my back 'I have to say you look much better without clothes' he smirked

I gave him a playful shove 'Oh please' I snorted

He raised his eyebrows 'Oh you want to start again?' he asked with fake innocence

'No!' I shrieked playfully as he pinned me down gently so it was he that was now above me

He then started to tickle me, I shrieked in delight as we wrestled playfully tossing and turning.

Finally we collapsed breathless as I rested my head on his chest 'I never want this to end' I whispered hardly believing I was saying this

'Me neither' he agreed as his fingers trickled down my shoulders

It's been one year already since me and Malfoy started dating and it spread like wild fire around the school. The reaction at first was crazy, half the girls were crying and half of them were screaming in utter joy or craziness. I had to give it over to Malfoy; it was pretty brave of him to announce that we were official girlfriend and boyfriend. Hermione just looked horrified while Ron and Harry guffawed in laughter.

I recall when I first told them, that very night after the party.

'Oh wow, seriously?' they exclaimed when I filled them in.

I nodded 'Yeah, I don't why. But I love him'

'Oh wow' Harry and Ron whispered in unison. I grinned feeling relieved that they would accept this.

'Oh no' Hermione wailed 'Oh no, oh no. What am I going to do? My best friend is dating Draco Malfoy! Oh no'

I rolled my eyes and patted her on the back 'Hermione, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself'

Hermione just ignored me and started pacing around the room in fast circles, I glanced at Ron and Harry and we all burst out laughing. Eventually the lights in the Gryffindor common roomed dimmed, but that night, I slept soundly and peacefully.

I smiled just recalling that memory, even though Malfoy had been such a jerk, he was really sweet inside. Kind of like an oyster. Hard on the outside, but beautiful inside. We call each other by first names now, though it felt weird, it was all for the best.

I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't know I had accidently walked straight into Draco.

'Hey, watch where you're going' he laughed as I struggled to straighten myself. He leaned down and kiss me softly on the cheek 'or else you're going to have to get glasses like potter'

I grinned 'You're still on that? That was like so last year, besides I think you can start calling him Harry'

Draco widened his eyes in fake horror 'Oh no, I really don't recall that in the treaty. What so now that I'm totally in love with you, I have to be angel-halo like to your best buds?'

I gave him a playful shove 'You will be nice to them because I said so' I said firmly

He rolled his eyes 'Yes mam' he mumbled his eyes glinting teasingly

I bit back a giggle 'And because you love my body' I continued

Malfoy nodded

'And my hair' I flicked a strand of my silky oak brown hair in emphasize

Malfoy snorted but nodded

'And especially my mouth' I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck

'Especially your mouth' Malfoy agreed as he scooped me up and carried me to one of Hogwarts many gardens. I shrieked in delight as the world around me became a blur streak.

Finally Malfoy plopped me down on a cute wooden bench with ivy crawling up the sides.

'What have you been doing all weekend? Studying the Hogwarts map?' I teased because I've never in my life seen this garden. It was really beautiful; a soft carpeting of ever green grass stretched out under my feet, small silver birch trees twisted here and there, and an old ancient garden wall outlined the borders. Flowers of every sort sprang up here and there while a vast stretch of sky blue filled the space over our heads. It was really an incredible sight.

'Where is this place?' I breathed taking it in 'it's amazing'

'This is my garden' Malfoy answered smiling 'its magically protected so that only the people I allow in can enter. It is otherwise invisible to others, so if I didn't want you in here, you wouldn't be able to see it'

I gapped at him 'You do know you can be a bit scary sometimes' I finally gasped out

Malfoy laughed and cradled me in his arms 'Oh, is Evain scared of the big bad Draco?' he teased using what I had said when we first met. I snorted in fake disgust and buried my head in his chest enjoying the sun while he stroked my hair.

'I never want you to leave me' he sighed. I could feel him staring admirably at me.

'Me neither' I agreed 'who knew it could end like this? I never believed in happy endings'

'You better believe it now then' Malfoy breathed into my neck 'do I still make you nervous when I touch you?'

I shook my head. That feeling had warded off. Not sure whether that was a good thing.

'I'm so glad I'm not nervous' I half-lied half-confusedly replied 'I mean, hey I use to see stars everytime you did that'

Malfoy growled softly 'Pity, it would have been a perfect way to bargain many, many things'

I smiled as I cuddled even closer. This was sweet love.

My coin suddenly buzzed in my pocket, I reached in and slid out the pale gold round object wondering who could be trying to communicate with me.

I tapped the center and immediately a small miniature screen folded out with a message:

McGonagall wants you in her office. Said it was urgent.

Hermione

My forehead wrinkled in confusion, so did Draco's since he was reading it as well.

'Oh well, I just have to find out what's going on then' I said as I slipped the coin back into my pocket.

Draco nodded and released me from his grip 'Off you go then. You know where to find me'

I nodded and leaned into kiss him one more time. His kiss was still has soft as ever (with a trance of hunger still lingering) I wanted to hold it forever but I couldn't.

'Go' he said as he stroked my face 'I love you'

'I love you too' I answered.

I really do love him. No doubts there.

'Ah Miss Genti, please take a seat. I do apologize for calling you in here so suddenly' McGonagall greeted as I stepped into her office. I slowly sat down in the brown cushioned oak chair opposite her and waited politely.

'Please Miss' I inquired my voice shaking slightly 'am I in trouble?'

She looked at me in surprise 'Dear me, you? In trouble? No, no, no, Miss Genti, that's not the case at all. You see, we have a very serious issue in hand. Someone has discovered the ancient and lengendary Golden String of Hogwarts. As you know, if this someone gets his or her hands on it, Hogwarts will fall and crumble' she explained as her forehead creased with worry 'we must prevent this. I have specially requested a former student of mine and I believe an old friend of yours to help us' She turned her head and called out into the shadows

I craned my neck and squinted, who was this dude that she had requested? I couldn't see anything. I held my breath waiting

'You can come out now Jiraw!'

My heart stopped and almost dropped to the floor as that name echoed around the room.

Jiraw.

Jiraw Chung.

The one and only Jiraw Chung.

My ex-Jiraw.

Jiraw Alexander Chung.

My past. My nightmare. The person who I have been trying to bury in my head for years. The one who broke up with me and almost pushed me off a tower 10 years ago.

Jiraw Chung.

Legendary fighter.

Him. The one who had almost shattered my defences and almost had me begging for mercy.

_What the fucking hell is he doing here?_

It took all my strength not to run from the room, beads of sweat trickled down my neck as I watched a shadow emerge.

And there he was. Exactly how I remembered him.

A long lean and pointed nose, jet black hair with a dark fringe draped across his fair forehead hanging only just above the eyes and caved in around his smooth peach oval face, his hair hanged just below the skull but did not cover half his neck, his baby pink lips were still delicately shaped with a some-what half a heart shape for the upper lip and a smooth natural curve for the bottom, his sharply narrow dark almost bitter-brown eyes glittered dangerously.

Though he wasn't as broad and muscular as Draco, he was tall, slim, elegant and all dressed in slinky black from head to toe in a typical fighter's uniform which consisted of a tunic, trousers, elbow- length shirt usually companied with a vest-jacket with many pockets on top. A smooth stone pendant hung loosely from his neck, I recognized it immediately. It was a symbol of loyalty to his job as a fighter. He would be a fighter, a protector, a guard for as long as he lived. Yet he didn't look emo.

You'd think he was a harmless 16 year old boy that was somewhat luring.

Believe me, he's a total beast under all that shit.

I trembled as I watched him with prying eyes as he moved towards McGonagall soundlessly in his beetle-skin boots and acknowledge her with a deep bow, his long slender fingers touching his pendent as he did.

I didn't like it when he touched things. Every time he did, a sharp stab of pain would jerk through me.

'You may rise' McGonagall assured him gently and turned back to me 'as I recall, you have been the only person which he remembers after he left 10 years ago. The school has changed very much and I would like you to accompany Jiraw through the classes he will be taking. We cannot let him do his duty and not study, we believe that if Jiraw learns more about the school and its history, when time comes, the knowledge will be useful' she said

I slowly tore my eyes away from Jiraw's which were looking at the ground and turned to McGonagall.

'Can he be trusted?' I croaked out trying to stop my body from trembling

McGonagall raised her eyebrows 'I can assure you he can be trusted. He was one of the finest pupils in Hogwarts before he left and chose his path to become a protector'

'Voldermort was also once the brightest pupils, and look what he's become!' I blurted out uncontrollably.

_Shit Evain. Wow, just great. _

'Evain, please, I am not asking you this for nothing. This is for the benefit of the school' she replied sternly 'I take it that you will do anything to protect the school?' her eyes fixed on me perplexingly

I swallowed. But nodded. Hogwarts was my home. I loved it more than anywhere else.

Maybe except for Draco's garden.

'Then you should not have any problems' McGonagall said dismissively 'If you do, you can always contact me'

She rose out of her chair and handed Jiraw a map

'Just in case you lose sight of Miss Genti' she explained as I watched in trance as his fingers closed around the map.

I winced.

He slowly looked up towards me and the minute out eyes met. It was like thunder and lighting, the memories; the past all came back surging so strongly through me that I had to struggle to stay upright.

As his dark, sharp brown eyes contacted mine he finally spoke in the voice that I heard 10 years ago

'Don't worry. I won't' he answered in his slippery, dangerous, silky tone that made me want to grab a stick and smash his head.

My fingers curled as I took a deep breath in.

'Are my friends allowed to help?' I asked shakily redirecting my focus back to McGonagall

She stopped to consider this for a moment, but then nodded 'Yes, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are most welcome to help you'

I spotted Jiraw's eyes flickered as he heard Harry's name. Obviously he knew who he was, Harry Potter. The chosen one, the one who defeated Voldermort. Maybe he wanted to challenge him.

I shivered. Luckily I had the best wizard as one of my best friends by my side. Just in case.

'Evain' McGonagall said gently as she put one of her steady hands on my shoulder. That was when I realized I was shaking so badly 'you need to put the past aside. I know you've had some difficult times with Jiraw but we must look to the future. The future will not be bright if we don't do something'

I nodded biting my lip. I could taste the blood.

'Or…' she looked down at me in worry 'I could find someone…'

'No' the words were out in a rush before I could stop myself. I screamed in silent agony.

_Why ,why, why had I just said no?_

'No?' she echoed as she beamed at me 'very good. I knew you wouldn't let this challenge pass. Go on then, Jiraw will be staying with Gryffindor for now and consider this a honour as he is one of the worlds most talented protector' and she held the door open for us.

Normally to have the head of a house open the door for you is a great and rare honour. But now I didn't care.

Jiraw? In Gryffindor? Me? Accompany him?

He doesn't even deserve to be in fucking Slytherin.

'How much exactly do you remember of this place?' I whispered shaking trying not to look at Jiraw

'Pretty much everything important' he answered darkly and shortly obviously not liking this.

I nodded curtly. Good, at least I wouldn't have to baby sit him.

'Buttercup fairies' I said to the fat lady trying to calm myself down

As the door swung open, I was half expecting Jiraw to sneer, to laugh, to make a bitter comment. But he stayed silent.

I hate it when he does that. I could just stick my hand down his throat rip his guts out. I hate him_ that _much.

'So, boys dormitory are there, girls are here' I pointed out with hate filling my voice 'everything should be in your room. I believe you have a private room though since you're so…' I bit my lip to stop myself from saying _disgusting _'… unique. Lessons begin tomorrow at 8pm; breakfast is at 7:30. Your schedule should be on your desk. I take it that you know everything else' I finished bitterly. Not that I wanted to, it just happens. Every time I talk to him, every time I look at him. It's like being lost in a storm. Feeling desperate, lost and angry. The past was too much, though I learnt a lot from it.

Jiraw took a moment to study the place and nodded. In a flash he was gone and a door lock clicked firmly. I blinked. He just moved so fast, I didn't even realize he had left.

I shakily moved to sit down on one of the common rooms pushy armchairs and massaged my temples and gratefully let the soft cushions drain my horror away.

'Why is he here?' I whispered in half horror and half self-pity 'what kind of shit is this?' I glanced at a nearby mirror and sent a silent prayer

'God save me from that monster. Amen' I whispered

'Guys, this is Jiraw Alexander Chung' I said awkwardly after we all got dressed and met in the common room the next morning 'he has to stay here because-'

'Yeah, yeah we know all about the Golden String. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm finally meeting Jiraw Alexander Chung! The legendary protector!' she gushed.

I stared at her in dismay and shock. I was expecting her to have a bad reaction since Hermione knew all about my past with Jiraw. I felt a sharp stab of betrayal but quickly shoved it away.

_Relax Evain. It's not like she's gonna hook up with him. _

Like I should care.

I didn't. A flicker of doubt passed through my mind.

_I don't._ I thought fiercely

'Hey man' Ron and Harry greeted Jiraw with a small forced smile '10 years huh?'

Jiraw nodded silently 'You're Harry right?' he asked his eyes travel to Harry with suspicion

Harry nodded but not the least surprised. I guess he was used to being famous now.

'You can speak Parsel tongue?' Jiraw continued mysteriously. There was no tone of mocking ness or admiration. It was just a simple, mysterious out of the blue question.

SHUT UP. I don't want to hear his voice.

Harry nodded again 'That's right' he confirmed 'why?'

'I was just wondering if you could say something in it. I would like to know how it sounds like' Jiraw said

'Yeah and _why the hell_, are you so interested?' I blurted out unable to control my fury

'Evain' Hermione whispered her eyes frantic 'remember what McGonagall said to you'

I took a deep breath and swallowed. Not at Jiraw. I couldn't stand to see him. He was horrible. So I glared at the floor instead.

Jiraw stood there calmly as if nothing happened; his dark eyes studied each of my friends slowly.

'Um, sure I'll say something' Harry finally spoke up 'um… _Hissssaaashh'_

To me it just sounded like some hissing noise, I waited for Jiraw to have some sort of reaction, but he just merely nodded and walked out the door towards the Great Hall.

I let out a gush of air and steadied myself 'God, I fucking hate him. I wish I could just _Cruico_ him right now' I snarled gashing my teeth together

'Whoa Evain, language' Ron teased lightly trying to lighten the mood

But today I wasn't in a good mood. I wouldn't be until _he _left.

'Hey, maybe it won't be so bad' Hermione piped up hopefully

I glared at her 'Are you crazy? Have you forgotten what he did to me?'

'Oh yeah' Harry said sarcastily 'he tried to push you off a tower because he lost control, he did shout at you, he almost had you begging for his mercy, yeah totally. So 10 years ago'

'You guys just don't get it do you?' I burst out my eyes suddenly glassy 'You don't get how much that just lashes through me!'

I stormed out of the door and down towards the great hall ignoring their yells

Great. Just great, now even my friends are on his side.

As I rushed into the Great Hall, I immediately heard the gossip about Jiraw. I swallowed my tears and walked stiffly towards the Gryffindor table. I realized that Jiraw wasn't there, was he lost?

_Oh great, now McGonagall is going to have my head for not guiding him on the very first day. _I thought to myself bitterly.

'Ahem' McGonagall's voice boomed over the room 'Silence students! Silence please!'

The room immediately hushed. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

McGonagall smiled 'Now, as you know someone has been trying to steal Hogwarts Golden String' her smile vanished. Poof.

The hall erupted into whispers and glances.

'Silence! Now, we must work all together to prevent this someone from finding it. It is one of the crucial spells that protect Hogwarts, so in this urgent matter we have called a very special former student as most of you might know now to help us. Jiraw?' she beckoned into the shadows.

_Again. What is with him stepping weirdly out of shadows. Is this his way of acting cool? How pathetic._

The screams were defending as Jiraw stepped out his head bowed exactly like he did last night. I looked around in shock, everyone was screaming. Some in horror, some in fascination, and a lot in admiration. The girls had all climbed on the tables clutching their hearts and screaming.

And the boys? Well let's just say that they weren't so happy.

Is this the reality that I'm in?

I threw my icy glare at Jiraw. Not only because I couldn't stop the jealousy from seeping in, also because I hate it when he the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk.

_God dammit. Will you stop smirking?_ I screamed in silent agony at him.

He met my gaze with his eyes only reflecting my face. I couldn't figure out his emotion. Too murky.

I blinked and turned my head sharply and tried to keep the bitterness away from my head. I shouldn't even really care. Really.

McGonagall smiled 'Now as you know Jiraw use to be a former student of Hogwarts before he left to become a protector. He is now legendary for it. Especially his battle with the Half-blood Lion. I know some of you are bursting with questions, you may ask them later since Jiraw will have to take classes as well as doing his duty to protect us. There will be no need to guide Jiraw since Evain has agreed to help him out-'

The whole Great hall fell with disappointment and angry whispers. About me of course.

_Yeah, take him anytime you want. I don't want to guide him. _I shouted silently

'-as I was saying, but I expect all of you to help out. Jiraw will not be alone in this' she concluded and the hall burst into a thundering applause. I applauded briefly, but only for McGonagall.

Only for her.

Never for him.

'Oh my gosh, it's really him!' a girl from Ravenclaw nearby whispered 'he's really hot'

'Count me in on that' another girl replied 'even hotter than Malfoy'

My ears burned and my fist tightened. How dare they say Jiraw is hotter than Draco?

Filthy animals.

Suddenly the crowded hallway parted down the middle to reveal Jiraw making his way to the Gryffindor table, everyone immediately jumped up excitedly.

'Jiraw! You're even cuter than they say!' a Slytherin girl crooned

'Can I have your autograph?'

'You free after class?'

'Tell me everything about you!'

'What the hell are you doing with a partner like Evain? You do know she's dating Draco Malfoy' a girl hollered out

So much for keeping quiet.

Jiraw suddenly stopped at looked directly at the girl who happened to be a Hufflepuff.

'Don't get me wrong' he replied smoothly 'but I'm only with Evain because she's the only person I have in contact since the last 10 years'

All the girls screamed and the Hufflepuff girl fainted, most likely due to the cause that Jiraw had spoken to her.

I knew Jiraw wasn't trying to act like a celebrity. He just was. It really wasn't his fault though I wanted it so badly to be.

'Hey you' a soft voice murmured in my ear 'you alright? Looking pretty tense'

I sighed in relief and turned to stroke Draco's gorgeous face 'I'm fine. I just can't stand to see that pervert up there acting like he owns the world'

I buried my head in his neck and let out a silent sob 'I really hate it Draco. I don't want to do this. He's awful'

'I thought you thought I was once like that?' he whispered slyly as he stroked my hair

I grinned. He always knew how to cheer me up 'Well, yeah. But that was until you met me' I reasoned

He smirked 'yeah. I guess. I'm handy now huh? Good distraction for you. Can see you can't stand him' his eyes travelled to Jiraw.

I nodded , the lump in my throat slowly began to dissolve 'I hate him. I could kill him. I mean hey, he's even worse than you!' I joked lamely

Draco laughed 'Please. C'mon, let's ditch him'

I looked back at Jiraw's back head, as much as I wanted to desert him. I couldn't. I promised to McGonagall that I would guide him. I promised the school. For Hogwarts, I wouldn't break that promise, because as much as I wanted to slice his throat open, we needed him.

'I can't' I forced the words out hating them 'I promised. A true Gryffindor would always honour his or hers promise' I said with pride creeping in

Draco sighed and slipped his hand around me waist 'you're so hard to play with you know that?' he muttered as he kissed my neck.

I giggled 'I'm not a toy'

Draco was so innocent now. I loved him like that. He was a taste of fresh air, something new, something pure. I loved him like that so much.

'Promise you'll be there for me when I need you. I'm drowning in hell every time I'm standing on the same floor as him' desperation filled my voice.

'Of course' Draco mumbled soothingly 'Always. For you I will always be there'

'Classes are supposed to start now' a smooth voice cut in

I and Draco whipped out heads around to find Jiraw standing impatiently on the side. We both glared at him but parted.

'I know' I replied icily 'let's go'

I turned and marched out of the Great Hall with Draco, as I passed I heard whispers of astonishment.

_Why me?_ I thought in despair like I did when I first met Draco

_Why?_

'Professor Snape, this is Jiraw Alexander Chung' I stuttered as we entered Potions

Snape looked up from me to him, his eyes flickering in interest

'Ah, Mr Chung. Pleased I'm sure; I take it that you know a lot about the dark arts?' Snape asked curtly

Jiraw bowed 'I do' he answered simply

I clenched my fist and exhaled.

'Then, you must know that potions are related a lot to it' Snape continued still studying him

'Yes I do' Jiraw responded

'Hmp. Take a seat. You shall address me as 'sir' or 'professor' is that clear?' Snape narrowed his eyes at Jiraw

I was taken back; I though all the teachers would treat him like a celebrity. This was rather surprising.

'Yes sir' Jiraw answered bowing again and looked around for a seat.

All the girls had their eyes wide open in interest and had all scooted over to make room for him, beckoning him and fluttering their pathetic eyelashes.

I bit my lips and slid slowly between Harry and Ron.

'You alright?' Ron whispered eyeing me with concern 'you look a bit upset'

'Do you even have to ask?' I whispered fiercely. Suddenly realizing I was being extremely rude I hung my head 'I'm sorry'

'It's ok' Ron said sympathetically 'I know what it's like'

I have him a small smile.

At least someone understood.

'Looks like the lucky girl is Hermione' Harry whispered in astonishment

I whipped my head up and he was right. Jiraw was seated right next to Hermione who had begun gushing all over him again.

I felt the tears well up, didn't she know how as much as I didn't want to care, he was still my past? That he was my ex? That he was my enemy? How could she just suck him up like that?

I buried my head in my text book and tried my best to loosen the death grip I had on the table edge.

RIINNGGGGGGG. The bell echoed through class snapping me awake, I blink wearily as I glanced down at my tear stained notebook.

I had just sleep through class. Potions class.

I glanced up at a glaring Professor Snape tiredly and sighed.

'Stay behind Miss Genti' Snape ordered 'Rest of you. Get out'

I looked down at my shoes feeling like I wanted to suicide. Feeling so hopeless. So lost. So defeated.

As the rest of the class stumbled out, Harry and Ron threw me a questioning are-you-alright look. I nodded blinking away the oncoming tears and motioned them to keep going.

Snape shut the door and turned to me with a pure look of disgust on his face

'Miss Genti, as I see it now, you have been such a disgrace all week. Being late, not showing up, and now sleeping during class!' he told me sharply

I nodded. But what could I do.

'I'm sorry sir' I whispered

'And now you're crying like a stupid baby!' he sneered pointing at my notebook 'how old are you? Like 6?'

Anger flared up within me.

'I'm not a baby sir' I said trying to control my fury

'Then why is your note book all wet?' he jeered 'did you urinate on it?'

That did it.

'I DID NOT' I shouted back 'WILL YOU STOP SAYING I DID AND GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE!'

BOOM. I felt a piercing pain in my stomach as my body was thrown against the wall. I winced as I crumbled down to the floor in agony.

'That's' Snape looked down at me smiling crudely brandishing his wand in one hand 'what you get you idiot. I guess all Gryffindors are like that. Pride. Pride. Pride. Get your disgusting face out of my classroom now' he roared

I stood up shakily and fled the room with tears streaming down my face, as I turned corner after corner into unknown places I finally collapsed, my body shaking with pain.

Blackout.

I was burning with flames, I shrieked as I ran through a withered, dead brown meadow burning all the dry grass along the way. A black phoenix soared above me sucking my soul into its wispy black body.

'Givveee uppp already Evain' it whispers as I feel myself draining into the mist

'NO!' I tried to shout 'NEVER!' Flames encircled me burning my flesh to ashes. I screamed in pain as I felt my skin scorching into black powder.

It laughed and circled my last light of life, it opened its beak and then…

Water. Coolness. A envelope of cool water washed over my body reviving me.

I gasped and sat up violently panting, the dream still swirling in my head echoing.

I tried to move but winced in pain

'Don't move' a smooth voice instructed 'lie back down'

My heart stopped and sweat began to form on my neck, I turned to my left to find no other than Jiraw holding a damp towel pressing it against my skin.

I stared at him for a second, then snapped back into reality in disbelief and anger 'Don't touch me' I snarled as I snatched my hand away

'Look' Jiraw replied unmoved 'if you want to live forever looking like a Red Indian, its fine with me'

I studied my body, it was true, the spell Snape had sent on my showed on the surface of my angry, dry parched skin. I grimaced.

The pain was unbearable. I eyed Jiraw warily but slid my hand back

'How did you find me' I demanded

Jiraw didn't answer. He just continued to cool my skin down with the towel.

I noticed how he wasn't actually touching me. He was wearing finger black gloves.

'You were talking. Very loudly' he finally replied curtly and moved on to the other arm 'Lie down so it's easier' he moved my elbow as I shifted back down.

'And you were moving. Like you were being tortured' he continued emotionlessly

I rested my aching head against the pillow and let out a shaky gust of air 'I was having a nightmare' I confessed

'Some kind of nightmare' Jiraw said darkly 'Tell me all about it'

I glared. Not at him. At the ceiling because I couldn't stand to look at him.

'You don't deserve to know' I replied sharply

'Hogwarts deserves to know. That nightmare was dark magic' Jiraw said sharply

I stayed silent. How could a nightmare be dark magic? I mean unless someone wanted to mess with your head.

Jiraw seemed to sense my confusion as he drew in a breath 'Evain' he said firmly 'I'm pretty sure that this someone has sprouted a crack in Hogwarts defences, he or she's left traces of dark magic behind it. And it's strong. That's why it's affecting your head. I need to know what you saw'

I closed my eyes in amazement and horror. Jiraw had actually said my name, and that was the longest thing he'd said to me since.

'I don't know' I whispered cautiously 'I was dreaming that I was on fire, and I was running through this wilted meadow. Everything behind me was like a wall of chasing fire, and then there was this-'I shuddered

'Tell me' Jiraw pressed

'There was this black phoenix' I continued trying to block out the images 'it was something like a dementor. Circling me, sucking my soul out of me' I buried my head in the pillow 'I've never felt a nightmare so alive. I really thought I was going to die'

My whole body shook in fear. What was to become of me now?

Jiraw was silent.

'Did the phoenix say anything' he asked after a long silence

I nodded in surprise 'It told me to give up' I whispered

Jiraw stared at me for a moment. Ok, more like he stared at my closed eyelids.

'The spell' he continued 'Snape set it on you'

I nodded 'But it felt like any spell. It was just a sharp pain in my stomach. I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything dark. He proved himself good during the war with Voldermort'

Jiraw nodded. I could sense him thinking so hard that his thoughts were a whirl, I knew him_ that_ well.

'Let's get you back' he finally broke the silence again 'it's not safe here'

I struggled to get up but failed as I slammed back down to the ground and winced in pain.

'I can't' I groaned 'damn this stupid spell'

Suddenly Jiraw grabbed my arm 'Evain, open your eyes. Slowly' he ordered

'Why?' I asked alarmed still squeezing my eyes shut

'Do as I say. And immediately tell me what you saw'

His voice was so intense that I didn't dare to disobey.

Slowly I fluttered my eyes open watching the light come in.

But for an instant something flashed.

More like a picture of someone flashed. Black hair, fringe, oval face, dark brown eyes…

It was Jiraw, lying dead. In the middle of a ranging but strangley peaceful sandstorm.

I blinked.

I was back to the corner which I blacked out, I stared once again at my now less red arms not daring to look up because Jiraw was there.

'What did you see?' he asked urgently 'Tell me quick'

'I…I…' I stammered

Jiraw gripped my arm 'Now!'

I felt anger rush towards me and jerked away sharply

'You dare hold me like that after all this time?' I hissed 'you pervert! I tell you what I freaking saw, I saw you. Your stupid body. Lying _dead. Like that matters_'

I looked straight into his dark brown eyes only to see mine burning with anger.

Jiraw stared back. In shock. In despair.

'Are you sure?' he asked again

'Are you saying I don't know my own head? Of course I'm sure!' I snarled trying to maintain the thunder and lightning crashing within me.

He stood up and looked at me again as if I was some kind of animal at the zoo.

'Let's get you back' he suggested in his normal tone

I felt my arms shake un-steadily; I saw Jiraw hesitate but leaned down and scooped me up.

'Put me down at once you jerk' I snapped thrashing wildly

'You want me to put you down? So you can try crawl your way back? Good luck with that' Jiraw snapped just as fiercely

I glared at him. But I knew he was right.

'Fine' I said trying to control my voice 'wait, my books are-'

'Leave it there' he interrupted glancing back at the corner 'don't touch it again'

'But-'

He raised his pendant, lightly brushed his finger across it and swung it towards the corner. Immediately a light shimmery mist concealed it.

'What's that?' I asked curiously peering at it

'A marker. And a blocker to block the crack in the defences. I'll come back here later to investigate' he glanced back darkly and carried me swiftly back to the dormitories.

My whole body dropped inn exhaustion as he slowly set me down on one of the sofas in the common room; I gratefully let the cool velvet absorb the burning heat of my skin.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and into the air.

'Is it safe to sleep now?' I asked Jiraw warily

Jiraw nodded 'It's safe here'

I slowly let my eye lids fall as the world around me became black.

'Oh yeah, Jiraw?' I called as I forced his name out

'What?'

'Um…' I struggled with my words 'thanks. For what you did back there'

I must be crazy thanking him, but without him, who knows what would have happened do me?

I heard his breath tense

'It's my duty' He finally answers curtly 'but that doesn't change anything between us'

Click. I heard a door lock sharply and silence settled down between the air.

Guess not every fairy tale does have a happy ending.

The wind howled in my ears as I struggled to open my eyes against the towering waves, as the first wave came down, I screamed as the water forced my back meters from the shore.

'Someone help me!' I shriek failing my arms desperately 'Please!'

A cold shiver shook my spine as wisp of black smoke churned in front of me forming a black phoenix

It narrowed its hollow eyes and whispered 'Give up already Evain, you can't win against this one'

I watched in horror as the waves beneath formed a death eating whirl pool

'NEVER!' I shouted over the wind

'You fool! Be that way!' the phoenix screeched as it sent me whisking towards the whirlpool with a sharp motion of a wing

'NOO!'

The swirling hole came closer, and closer….

'EVAIN! WAKE UP!'

I jerked my eyes open in surprise my whole body heaving up and down.

'Evain, tell me exactly what you saw' a urgent voice shouted from a faraway distance 'Now'

I got up shakily and pressed my temples 'Who's there?' I asked franticly my eyes still adjusting to the light

'Evain, tell me now' Jiraw's face appeared slowly

Of course. Who else could it be?

'Just another stupid nightmare' I grumbled as I tried to clear my thoughts

'Don't' Jiraw instructed as he grabbed one of my hands 'don't erase it. Tell me while it's still fresh. Its' not just some stupid nightmare, you know that'

'I hate it when I repeat it. It's like going back into hell' I whispered hollowly 'Don't make me do this'

'Evain, look at me' Jiraw sharply turned my head and I was immediately plunged into those dark reflective eyes of his 'you need to do this, for Hogwarts. For everyone you've known'

I stared back breathlessly for a second, but after that I just snatched his hands away from my face

'I saw the Phoenix again ok? But this time, I was facing a huge tidal wave and a huge whirlpool as my death gate' I snapped at him

'And what did the phoenix say?'

'The same thing as last time. To give up' I replied 'there, you satisfied? Can we drop topic?'

Jiraw looked at me intensely 'You have to tell me every single one of those nightmares from now on, am I clear? This is dark, dark magic'

'Why do I have to tell you what's going on in my head? It's none of your business!' I muttered fiercely

'Its Hogwarts's business. You know those nightmares have a link to the dark magic that this someone is leaving behind' Jiraw replied sternly

'And why would someone leave their trace behind? That's just stu-'

'Shut up' Jiraw snarled 'It's just like you, you walk into the room, and you leave the room. You would leave all sorts of trances, footsteps, smell, differences into the room... its natural!'

I glared back at him 'Whatever'

Jiraw took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, I watched in mesmerisation as his slender fingers separated tangle from tangle. I snapped my eyes away; I shouldn't even be looking at him.

The biggest jerk in my life.

'I need to know these nightmares because this person's dark magic is affecting-'

'I know' I snapped 'You told me'

'So then surely you should know that the nightmares are also a vital clue' he snapped back 'first fire, then water, I'm pretty sure the next is going to be earth or air. These are the four elements. And this phoenix in your dreams seems to be controlling them. This clue also shows that this phoenix could be a resemblance of this someone and is either immune or very talented in the four elements' he finished

I sat in silence.

Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier instead of letting him throw that him my face now?

'Fine' I whispered 'For Hogwarts. Yes'

Jiraw closed his eyes for a moment burying his head in his hands thinking intently

I was unable to tear my eyes away from his long black eyelashes; I noticed that he still had that deep set of double eyelids.

_Get you freaking eyes away from him Evain! _I told myself

'I'll be at the Great Hall' Jiraw suddenly said 'try not to mess with Snape. That's one teacher around here which you do not want to rile up' he narrowed his eyes and silently whisked out of the room.

I sighed and flopped back on to the sofa. It wasn't my fault that I had such a temper, controlling my emotions was always not my strong point. I was such a wimp, letting a mere nightmare control me like that. Even if it was dark magic, it was just trances. Why did it have to affect me? Why not someone else?

I suddenly spotted a movement in the corner of the room 'Hermione?' I peered trying to hide my surprise 'I thought you've gone down already, were you stalking Jiraw?' I added sarcastically trying not to sound so bitter

Hermione blushes and stepped out from the corner 'Sorry. I just left some of my books behind' she rushed out 'I'll see you at breakfast!'

I frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to forget her books, and it was especially not like Hermione to eavesdrop on conversations

'Hey you' Draco breathed against my hair as I slipped into the seat next to him 'you must be feeling really depressed if it makes you come all the way to the Slytherin table'

I snuggled into his chest burying my head 'You have no idea' I whispered and then told him all about the nightmares.

Draco raised his eyebrows 'I have to agree though, that is pretty dark magic. No doubt'

'Oh not you too' I groaned 'why can't my life be normal?'

'Well, for a start because you're not normal' Draco teased

'Oh shut up' I grumbled

'I haven't finished' he went on 'I was going to say you are special'

I looked up at him in surprise, still loving those pit less grey blue eyes

'Oh' was all I could say

Draco grinned and stroked my shoulder 'I'm full of surprises'

'As always' I agreed grudgingly

He sighed 'Cheer up you, you're so grumpy'

'Weren't you always like that before?' I taunted as a smile crept up my face

'Shut up' he growled softly and leaned in to kiss me, I returned it instantly.

Just as it was heating up, Draco slowly pushed always

'Slowly you' he grinned as he kisses my neck 'we can't exactly make out here'

'Says who?' I demanded playfully grabbing his neck towards me

'Says me' he answered wrapping one arm around my waist and lifted me to his lap

'Hey, you two!' Blaise yelled from across the table 'don't do it here! Find a room!'

I flashed a grin at him 'Why don't you try stop us!' I hollered back

Blaise wagged a finger at me from a distance which cracked me up

'Nice man!' Draco shouted 'she was so grumpy today!'

Blaise flashed a pearly smile 'No sweat!'

I smacked Draco gently 'What you too planning on how to make me laugh all day?'

'Shut up will you?' he snarled lightly and tightened his grip around me 'Meet me at the garden today at 8pm'

'Yes Mr Malfoy' I rolled my eyes, got up and walked back to the Gryffindor table with a smile on my face.

That's one of the reasons why I love Draco.

'Well, don't you look all happy' Ron observed loudly

I grinned 'It's all Draco's work'

'Looks like this is his latest master piece' Harry joked

I twirled and finished in a ta-da pose which sent both Harry and Ron laughing

'Oh speaking of which, have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked between fits of laughter

I stopped and frowned

'No actually, I was hoping you had seen here. I met here upstairs just then, she'd said she'd left her books and would see me down here' I answered a bit puzzled

'Hermione? Left her books?' Harry coughed 'she would never! Look, her books are right there' he pointed to where Hermione usually sat and sure enough, a pile of books lay neatly stacked on the bench.

I frowned even more 'Then where is she? It's not like her to miss breakfast; she's the one who gave me all the lectures about eating right so you can stay awake'

As if on cue, Hermione suddenly was running towards us puffing and panting, her face all red .

'Hermione!' I cried 'where have you been?'

'Had…to… check… some… thing…. in…the library!' she puffed 'but I'm okay now'

'You sure? You could have asked us to help you get it done faster' Ron said curiously

Hermione's eyebrows shot up alarmingly 'Oh no, I wouldn't. You guys would probably get it all wrong anyways' she laughed

'Why so nervous?' I teased her gently 'forgot to study something for the test?'

Hermione glanced at me and shifted slightly 'Nervous? I don't know what you're talking about'

'Hermione, look at you, you're all fidgety' Harry chided

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration 'Okay! Okay! I'm trying to find this spell, it's very complex. Way above what we're studying' a hint of pride shone in her voice

'What spell?' me and Ron asked excitedly

'Oh, you'll see' Hermione grinned and flapped us away with one hand

'TO CLASS!' McGonagall thundered from the heads table

'Evain!' a voice called sharply just as I was about to enter history class

I sighed, gave Draco a small peck on the cheek

'See you in a minute' I whispered against his pale skin

Draco smirked but followed the small crowd of students into class

I slowly made my way to a black, slender leaning figure against the wall and waited

'I need you to find out what spell Hermione was looking for' Jiraw requested slowly, just as I was going to ask why he hastily added 'don't ask why'

I glared at him 'How is it that you manage to hear this from across the table?'

Jiraw didn't reply 'The spell. Agreed?' he finally answered curtly

I grumbled 'For Hogwarts. Fine, but I don't think Hermione has anything to do with-'

'I'll find you when you've found it out' he interrupted and walked away swiftly

I just stood there speechless.

How. Rude.

But it was no surprise. After all, he was Jiraw.

'Say, um Hermione' I tugged her sleeve gently 'I was wondering what spell you were searching up in the library'

'Since when are you so interested in what I do? I never thought you were the study type' she joked lamely

'Oh, because I started having all these really bad nightmares that just medicine won't cure. So I thought maybe the spell you found could help' I answered trying to keep my cool

I swore her whole body stiffened

'What sort of nightmares?' she inquired almost too curiously

'Oh um… just-'

'Just nightmares. You know her' a smooth voice cut in

We both whipped our heads around to see Jiraw step out of a corner gracefully

Ugh. I can just see hearts all over Hermione's head now.

'Oh... Um hey Jiraw' Hermione stuttered nervously as her face turned 3 different shades of red

He flashed a winning smile at her which could make me plunge a knife in his stomach.

Hermione sighed and whispered 'He's so cute' her hands fluttered to her heart

I rolled my eyes.

'I'm just going to steal Hermione away for a second' Jiraw said smoothly not even glancing at me 'I need to ask her something'

Hermione was instantly on-guard. Exactly like she always is.

'I have studies I need to do you know' she said frowning slightly 'it's really-'

'More important than me?' Jiraw says softly immediately putting on that luring face of his which immediately sent Hermione blushing.

Someone give me a knife.

I'm dead serious.

'It's just a few minutes' Jiraw winked 'is a few minutes of your time too much to ask for?'

'No, of course not' Hermione replied instantly embarrassed

'Come on then' Jiraw lead her out the door leaving me a furious mess.

I shouldn't care.

Should I?

Letting my instincts take control over me, I stood up abruptly making the wooden chair screech I did. My eyes traced the path which Jiraw had taken; I had to see what he was doing. It's been too long since, I was just too curious.

I let a gust of air run out my mouth has a tiptoed and raised my wand

'_Enviala' _I whispered and watched my body blend into the shadows.

'For a girl this smart, you deserve to be in Ravenclaw' Jiraw's voice floated like a whisp of wind through the tense air as I crept along the wall. I had to be careful even if I blended in with the shadows, I could only step where there were shadows, otherwise I would be seen.

'W-well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself' Hermione's shy voice responded

I strained my neck as far as it would go as I shifted into a position on the staircase above them giving me a better view.

I saw Jiraw slowly made Hermione back onto a wall

'Me?' he gave a soft laugh 'I'd thought you'd think I was too violent and deserved to be in Slytherin'

'You?' she breathed 'Never. You chose to protect. Not to fight against good. That's different'

I noticed her voice sounded a bit wobbly as she said that.

'Huh' he smirked 'but goodness doesn't guarantee everything, I mean it's just like being like a stuck-up puppy'

'Y-you think so?' she asked slightly astonished 'I mean… I was scared to admit. But I agree, it's like being in a cage' the words rushed out of her

Jiraw nodded his head as he leaned in closer 'Like being in a cage' he agreed 'without being able to fly… so… you've been doing any bad things lately?' he laughed and lifted one finger to stroke her cheek 'I mean, even if I am a protector, I do some bad things sometime. Just to entertain myself if you know what I mean'

Hermione's head bobbed up and down so vigorously that I could only see a blur 'I have… even though teachers expect so much, I've changed. I found this person who said would reward me if-'she broke off suddenly and shook her head.

'Tell me, I could help you' Jiraw whispered against her ear

'No' Hermione's voice wobbled frigidly 'Especially not you. You would ruin it'

She bit her lip 'See I'm telling you more than enough already'

'Nothing is ever enough. Come on, just think of all the things we could do… together' Jiraw drawls seductively as he let one finger slide to her chin 'All things you do must have a reason'

'I can't' Hermione whispered 'I'm sorry. But… it made me promise not to tell'

'Who is this person?' Jiraw breathed as he inched a bit closer 'I would do anything to be this person, to see you every day, to be with you, to work with you'

'Its… it's not exactly a person' Hermione trembled

Jiraw pressed his cheek against hers 'Then what is it? Can't be any worse than McGonagall' he joked lightly

Hermione let out a small nervous laugh 'It might sound crazy… but it's something from this dream I had'

'Nothing you say is every too crazy' Jiraw told her firmly light clasping her delicate hand in his

'Well… what would you give me if I told you?' Hermione's voice floated hopefully in the air.

_Could she make it any more obvious?_

Then the thought hit me like an electric shock…

No… he wouldn't… _he wouldn't dare._

I closed my eyes and gripped the railings for support as I braced myself for what I was expecting. For what might happen.

'What would you like?' Jiraw chuckled

'You' Hermione answered instantly and placed one of hands on his face hesitantly

Jiraw smirked but slowly removed her hands 'You have to understand that this can't go so fast'

Was that uncertainty in his voice?

'But, you can change that. Maybe speed it up if you…?' I peeked through my eyelashes to see him stroking her hair brushing his lips against her cheek

Hermione giggled 'You play so dirty'

Jiraw snickered 'You want me, you have to chase dirty'

Hermione smiled obviously swooned with love 'It was nothing, just some stupid black bird that told me this. I thought it would be fun just to get into trouble once. See how the attention feels'

_Black bird?_

_Black BIRD?_

_JUST SOME STUPID BLACK BIRD?_

'And how does it feel?'

'Brilliant' the horrible words were out of one of my best friends mouth before I knew it

I forced my trembling legs to back out slowly, feeling my whole body shake with fear…

It couldn't be, my best friend all along?

_It couldn't be _I argued fiercely with myself as I watched my fist curl into harden rocks filled with hatred. Betrayal. A whimpered as an imaginary slash of hurt sliced through me, I bit my lip to stop the hatred and confusion that was practically seeping out of me.

_It can't be her! Why would she do it? Why? What will I tell Harry and Ron? How will I say it? _

Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. One of my best friends for more than 10 years, the smartest and most brilliant student in the school, Harry Potter's friend.

I stared at the back of her brown curly head that I had seen for so long and so many years. My eyes filled with tears. And the worst bit was that she did it for fun. Not knowing what trouble or aware or even cared what might happen to the school.

To us.

To all of us.

I thought I knew her, she was always the person I turned to when I was in trouble, always the person I looked for help, always the person I looked up to. Always the person who I thought knew my even better than I knew myself, the person who could make me smile.

There was no more of her. Maybe it wasn't her fault, but she had done it. Even if she was under a spell, the reason why she was under it in first place was because she let herself. Hogwarts defences where invincible to dark magic. Only a weak decision and a foolish mind would let dark magic control a person just out of a mere dream.

She was no longer the Hermione I knew. I no longer understood her.

I let the shadows fall.

'Evain? What's wrong?' Ron and Harry's alarmed voice rang across the room

'I… Hermione…' I gasped as my legs gave way and I crumbled to the floor

'Evain!' They both shouted at the same time as they grabbed me before my tear-stained face hit the ground

I shuddered violently 'Hermione…' I gasped 'Shes the one… behind all this'

'Evain, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey now' Ron said abit shakily

'No!' I cried 'Listen to me!'

'She must have hit her head, I've never seen her like this' Harry mumbled worryily as he carefully placed one hand on my head

'Think she must have drunk something. You know, every since that Slytherin party' Ron said with digust

'Help me to get her up-'

'GUYS! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? I'M FINE!' I shouted finally unable to hold it

They fell silent.

I dipped my head with guilt 'Sorry, I just saw something unbelievable. You might not believe this, but I have to tell you'

They nodded

'It's Hermione, she's the one who broke through the defences. She's the one behind all this, I saw it. Jiraw managed to get the information out of her' I rushed on in barely a whisper

'Jiraw?' Ron frowned 'But-'

'Even though he's a freaking pervert and a total disgusting worm, he's still the world's best protecter. He knows his stuff, it's his career. So don't question it' I snapped

Ron hesitated and glanced at Harry which just shrugged

'Great, now you guys think I've gone crazy' I said bitterly 'why won't you believe me? I'm not mad!' I furiously grabbed the pillow and buried my head in it

'Should we check her in?' I heard Ron whispered hushly

'No. I think we should give her a chance. Remember once Ginny was like that' Harry replied quietly 'Evain, we're not ready to accept this 100 percent, but we trust that you have seen it' he continued

I felt torn, but deep down I knew that it made sense.

'Do you think we still need to send her to Madame Promfrey?' Ron fretted nearby

The corners of my mouth twitched a bit 'I'm fine, but thank you for the thought' I assured

'She looks better now, she was all pale before' Harry agreed 'Go rest'

I nodded wearily 'But what about Hermione-'

'We can discuss that tomorrow, you need to rest now' Ron said firmly helping me up

I was too weak to argue, so while I hang limply and almost lifeless in Ron arms I felt my eyelids gave in while blackness surrounded me and drained the rest of my strength.

I was in heaven's gate, white fluffy clouds drifted here and there while a gentle flute melody floated in the air.

I breathed in the sweet candy floss smell.

Mmmm…. This was really heaven

Suddenly cold black tendrils slithered up my arms spiralling again and again.

'Oh no you don't-' but I cut myself off as a huge phonex unfolded before me

'Are you still trying Evain?' it sneered 'I guess you've figured it all out… too late!'

'Leave Hogwarts alone!' I spat

'Soon everything will come back to me, all the power, all the spells, all thar was rightfully mine! I shall return powerful than ever' it continued as areas of sky around it began to darken

'You shan't have it without a fight!' I shouted ignoring the wind holwing in my ears

'You mean Jiraw?' it whispered 'I'll take care of him. What I've done to your friend is just a _small taste_ of what I can do'

'I will never give in!' the words came out harsh

'You soon will, I-'

Suddenly the black, threatning clouds suddenly faded into baby pink and white, sunlight began to pierce holes through the fog. I began to feel warm all over, a tingly feeling gushed out, my heart felt like it was flying and everything all of a sudden was so illuminating.

Exactly how I felt when I met Draco.

The phoniex shrieked and let out a panicked flutter 'Fools!' it shouted 'The fool! In l-'

My eyelids snapped open expecting to see something. Surprisingly, there was no one.

'You slept rather soundly than before' a voice commented from the shadows

I didn't even have to turn my head to check it out

'Get the fuck out of here Jiraw' I snarled 'I'm not in the mood'

'I have privileges, and that includes going where ever I want' he replied just as harshly 'Now tell me everything'

'No, get out of my room. You're disturbing other people'

'If you look around, there is no one but you' he replied smugly

My head snapped up and swivelled like a revolving chair. Sure enough, I was the only one.

'Where is everyone?' I frowned

'Headmistress though you might need a private room' Jiraw explained shortly 'she knows your problems'

I glared… at total darkness since it was still early morning 'I am not going to tell you. Get out. Now'

I heard a tiny footstep as my bed curtains were torn aside revealing a tall shadow

'We don't need to have this conversation again. Do you want to save Hogwarts or not?'

'Stop threatening me' I snapped and buried my head into my pillow. I still remembered what he did yesterday. Even though he managed to get the information, it bothered me a lot to see my ex flirting with another girl. My best friend. Or former best friend.

I heard him take in a sharp breath.

Trying to control himself? That little pervert. How pathetic

'You're not getting anything from me today' I replied firmly 'even if you do lose your temper again and do get violent like last time. You're not getting anything'

I bit my lip. My instincts seemed to be pushing it too much, was I over doing it? After all, Jiraw was the world's greatest protector, not quite the person you would want to mess with.

I waited. I waited for the shouts, for the shatter, for the pain.

But silence only greeted me.

'Why can't I get the dream from you?' he finally asked tensely

I was quite shocked. I didn't expect him to be able to control himself. It has never really been his strong points.

'I… that doesn't matter' I shook my head

'I'm not asking you for the dream, I'm asking why. I think that question should be answered' he continued

'Just go away Jiraw' my voice wobbled 'please'

Silence.

'You're pissed at me' he says finally 'Of course. From yesterday. That's why'

'Oh please, why would I be pissed?' I snorted nervously

'I think you know the answer to that' he says evenly and I hear a sharp flick

A soft candle glow erupts from nearby nearly startling me, a slender peach hand holds the candle from the bottom.

'You do know the answer. I know you do' he says again from the foot of my bed.

I prop myself on my shoulders and opened one eye wearily

'I have no idea what you are talking about' I lied

'Liar, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're pissed about the event with Hermione yesterday'

I cringed trying not to show disgust and horror I was feeling.

'Look at you, I can see that's exactly the thing that's bothering you' he observes

'I don't care. You got the information. Why should _I_ care? I wasn't even there' I snapped

'Oh please, you think I didn't know you were there? A simple invisibility spell doesn't stop me' he sneers

I stayed silent. He did not. How could I possibly let myself get into this mess?

I knew perfectly well what he was capable of, yet I let myself loose.

'You really think I don't know why you were spying on us? You're so predictable' he laughs smugly 'You really think that I don't know?'

'That you don't know _what_?' I trembled from anger, nervousness and panic

He holds the candle closer so that I can see his pixie like face glow along with those pitiless dark brown eyes which hovered just under his silky black fringe.

'Even though I am disgusted at this and horrified, I have to say… you really haven't gotten over it' the corners of his mouth dropped sharply

'Over _what_? Get it out already!' I snarled

'Me' he hissed

It hangs in the air.

'Oh shut up' I laughed nervously 'You? You think I haven't gotten over you? After what you did in that tower? Please, go bash your head then think'

'You think _I'm_ crazy?' he jabs a finger towards his chest '_You'r_e the one refusing to admit it; you're making it _way_ obvious. Ask your friends, ask potter. Even _they_ know'

'Get out. Now' my voice rose an inch

'I'm not going anywhere till you get your priorities straight. We could have use this time on something useful that talk about this shit' he growls

'**JIRAW! GET OUT! NOW**!' I roared as I snatched my wand and thrust it towards his throat.

My burning eyes met his hatred ones, his chest heaved up and down under the rosewood of my wand.

'Fine, kill me. Do it. I dare you to' he hisses 'Do it, don't be a coward. After all, you've always wanted to get rid of me in your version'

My wand trembled. What was I waiting for? Just say the 'magic' word and he's gone. Isn't that what I want? No him? No past? Just me and Draco?

_Do it Evain! Do it! It will be all over._

'Too scared?' he taunts as his eyes narrowed

My body wasn't listening to my brain, I watched myself in sheer horror as the wand went down.

'Just as I thought' he sneered 'now, even you have proof. Think about it monster, think about it _well_'

Then he disappeared.

I collapsed on to the bed sheets.

Maybe he was right, was I the monster now?

I took in a shuddering breathe, grabbed a paper with one trembling hand and burned the following words on it:

Heaven's Gate. Phoenix Failed this time.

Should I write I was sorry?

My wand paused for a second.

No. I decided. Never.

'Hey you' I whispered to a white passing owl which happen to be Hedgewig

She turned to me with a huge brown eyes and cocked her head to the side curiously

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair 'I know. I just need to deliver this to Jiraw' I held out the note.

After looking at me for a bit, she obediently took the note between her black curved beak and flew off.

I let out a gust of air and collapsed on the beautiful but standard velvet pillows.

'It's okay, it's going to be okay' I chanted helplessly as the tears were on the verge of spilling over.

It's really not going to be okay is it?

'What is the meaning of this Miss Genti?' McGonagall exclaimed the next morning 'Do you know how important those dreams are to the school? Do you not want to save Hogwarts? We have found who's behind it, and we have almost unlocked the four elements! Yet you refuse to give the second last one to us! Or to be more precise, to Mr Chung here!'

I looked back down at the floor in humiliation. This was such an embarrassment. Being yelled by McGonagall, in front of Jiraw.

'I expected more from you, I really did. I thought you could bear the pain, I thought you were tough' she looked down at my disapprovingly 'I know it's not your fault that the nightmare's chose you, but you need to tell them to us. I can't say this again and again, but they are vital. Am I clear?' she demanded sharply

I nodded

She sighed 'Miss Genti, you are one of the best students here-'

'Excuse me miss' my mouth interrupted 'but do you mind me asking whats goin to happen to Hermione?'

She raised her eyebrows 'Until we can have ultimate proof, Miss Granger will be under strict observation only'

'What?' I protested in disbelief 'But-'

'I know, I have proof from Mr Chung, I have proof from you, I even have proof from your friends. But I cannot imprison her immediately until I have seen with my own eyes' she explained wistfully 'this is my duty as Headmistress'

I tried to thrust an oncoming scowl behind my face.

'I understand' I gritted

'Actually Headmistress if I may, she actually did give us the second last one. Sort of' a silky voice slipped around the air.

I jumped. I was so absorbed in my humiliation that I completely forgot Jiraw was sitting in the chair besides me.

'She did?' McGonagall asked equally astonished 'Why didn't you let me know?'

'I just remembered just then Headmistress, my apologies. She sent me a note about it'

'And so what is it about?' McGonagall asked quizzically

'Well, this time was air, but according to her, it took place at Heaven's gate, a sort of peaceful and romantic place. The phoenix didn't succeed this time though, my guesses were correct. The reason why the phoenix didn't succeed this time was because of Hermione. She's… well lets just say she's kind of not very focused right now' Jiraw explained sincerely

'You mean Hermione is in love?' McGonagall almost cried out 'so is Hermione the phoenix or is the phoenix controlling her?'

'That I cannot answer yet, but its seems to be leaning towards the second option Headmistress' he answered

I couldn't help but feel a tingle of relief. If Hermione was really under the influence of the phoenix, that would change everything. Even if she had a weak and repulsive mind to even let the phoenix in.

'If this is very much what happened, I am very sorry for taking up your time Miss Genti' McGonagall apologized humbly

'Oh, that's okay' I mumbled flustered

'However…' McGonagall mused 'if Hermione keeps this going, we might have some success after all…'

I frowned 'Excuse me, I don't quite understand'

'You see, there is a reason why there are the four elements in your dream. They simply represent the long lost Hogwarts amber stone. This stone has been long lost and was once a very strong defence, though broken by Voldermort during the ancient war, we thought it was worthless. But now seeing from your dreams we have proof that it still does have life, if we can get this stone back, Hogwarts will be safe once more. It is very simple in a way…' McGonagall smile dropped

'But?' I held my breathe

'It is extremely difficult to find, it's not called long lost for nothing. To find it, you must travel through the Hills of Courage, swim through the River of Tragedy, glide along the Pond of Memories and finally scale the Mist of Love'

'Um… don't get me wrong, but those names are rather strange' I pointed out rather awkwardly

'They're not called that for nothing. They are exactly what they are called' Jiraw voice glided out suddenly 'they test all your abilities. No one has made it through all of them, especially the last one'

I narrowed my eyes 'Even you?'

Jiraw's mouth curled into a sneer 'Even me'

'Enough fighting' McGonagall interrupted sharply 'Now, Evain can I ask you a huge favour?'

'That… depends' I stammered 'what is it?'

'After you receive your last dream, I would like you to journey to find the amber-'

'What?' I leaped up 'No way! I-'

'I'm not finished' she reassured firmly 'You will not be alone. Jiraw, Draco, Harry and Hermione will go with you. You shall have special items to help you as well'

'Hermione?' I echoed 'why her?'

'Because she also equally important. She could be dangerous, yes, but could be useful' she answered

I paused for a moment 'yeah, that's true'

'I know I am making this sound terrible and horrifyingly simple, but I just need your answer: will you go?'

I caught my breathe 'Could I give you my answer later?'

She smiled warmly 'Of course, do forgive me for rushing all this. You may leave, please think about this very, very seriously'

I nodded weakly 'Yes Headmistress'

'Oh and Evain!' she called just as I opened the door

I snapped my head around 'Yes?'

'I believe Mr Malfoy was waiting for you. It seemed like you've forgotten a date' she called

The garden.

At 8pm.

Yesterday.

Shit, I thought as it all came back to me.

I burst out the doors winding up the staircases finaly arriving to an archway where Draco was leaning on. He looked terribly tired and frustrated and had a scowl printed on his face.

'Took you long enough' he greeted coldly

'I'm so sorry Draco' I muttered feeling extremely guilty and angry at myself 'I completely forgot. I'm so sorry'

He was silent and sighed 'If life was normal right now, I wouldn't forgive you…'

I bit my lip 'I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't realized how much this meant to you'

'…but, since things are pretty screwed up around here. It's okay' he finished

I blinked. Wait what?

'Oh my gosh really? I'm forgiven? Thank you!' I flung myself at him and buried my head in his warm embrace

'Don't push it, I might change my mind' he mumbled gruffly into my hair

I grinned 'Really?' I challenged

'Oh that does it' he laughed and scooped me up

I shrieked as we burst through Draco's enchanted barrier and into the peaceful and soothing garden. I flung my head back as I felt the wind whistled through my hair, my eyes swivelled up to meet the cheerful blue sky that seemed so welcoming.

'So what have you been up to that takes so much me-time away from you' Draco asked playfully

I sighed and the world turned heavy again with pressure.

I clung to Draco fiercely 'You have no idea' I whispered waverly

'Tell me about it' Draco suggested soothling

So I did. I told him. About everything, about the dreams, about the journey, about the stone.

Everything except for my encounter with Jiraw that night. I figured it would be best if I left that out.

He was speechless after I finished pouring out my sad heart wrenching tale to him

Boo hoo hoo.

'Sorry if it offends you, but can I just say that I'm really glad I'm not you now' he finally breaks out sympathetically

I nodded 'I can understand, but should I go?'

'That's up to you, if you really want to save Hogwarts, if you really love it so much that you want to protect and everyone you've known, you would go'

'But I'm all of that' I whined

He smiled and ruffled my hair 'That's why I think you should go, I'll bring you back safe and sound anyways'

I giggled 'Always there for me?'

'Always' he promised solemnly

We sat in silence for a few minutes taking each other musky scents and feeling the heartbeats softly bumping up and down.

'You know, this really reminds of Professor Snape' I laughed suddenly

Draco cracked a grin 'Yeah, pity it didn't work between him and Lily'

I rested my head against his shoulder 'So it's set? We'll go'

He took my hand and studied it for a minute

'You remember that day when we were working on the potion project?' he asked quietly

I nodded observing the combination of my olive colour skin and his pale white. Something that I have seen so many times and yet is still fascinated by.

'Remember when you saw my eyes cloud?'

'Yes'

'Did you ever figure out what I was hiding behind those clouds?' he rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed sending a warm but comfortable trickle of air down my arm.

'_Desire' _I breathed feeling some of my heaviness lift and fly away

Draco smiled 'Correct'

And then he leaned in.

'We stand in the Great Hall today, for a certain number of students have volunteered to go find the Long Lost Amber Stone of Hogwarts. We stand here today to thank them with all our hearts for being loyal, for believing and for giving Hogwarts and all of us a chance. They were all given a choice, and their decision was yes. Please give a massive round of applause to them'

Thunder-shaking applause rocked the whole room while I stood their facing hundreds, and hundreds of faces. My legs shook a little while my head began to swim with all the praise and appreciation thrown towards me.

Draco nearby squeezed my hand and shot me a grin.

I grinned back taking in how his grey-blue eyes shone along with his grin.

'First of all, let us thank Jiraw Chung' McGonagall announced with rare smile 'Jiraw, you hold with you great responsibility and honour. You will guide your fellow friends along this dangerous pass, I trust with your skills will come in great use. Jiraw Chung. Thank you. Thank you'

Huge screams and applause blasted through imaginary speakers through the room.

My eyes watched Jiraw's reaction intently will was obviously none other than a smirk and a humble bow.

Oh course.

He's Jiraw.

Mr-no-reaction-unless-you're-my-type guy

McGonagall proceeded on to Harry, Ron and Hermione after beaming around the room

I shot Draco a glance

_McGonagall is beaming? She's smiling?_

Draco shrugged

'Harry Potter. The chosen one, the who trumped over Voldermort. It is a huge honour and advantage for us to have you with us. With your courage, wisdom and experience, keep your friends safe' she shook Harry's hand warmly which Harry returned with a polite smile

'Ron Weasly, the second hand man of the chosen one, in the dark times of this journey, you will act as light and brighten the day. With your humour, sensitivity and loyal, may you act as the light of your friends when they need you' she shook Ron's slightly trembling hand firmly which Ron returned with a nervous tense smile.

I grinned; Ron always looked so funny when he was nervous.

'And Hermione…' the room almost tensed up at that moment. It was not big news that the discovery of Hermione had leaked through the whole. Surprising everyone but Hermione knew 'You are far one of the smartest students Hogwarts has ever had, when your mind is unclear, think of what you love most and what you are most protective of. May you provide this journey with knowledge'

Was it just me or was McGonagall's smile a bit forced?

I don't think it's just me.

'Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy the only and one good male death eater in a century, you will bring charm and courage on this journey. Use your quick reactive skills in particular. Draco Malfoy, you bring great honour'

Draco flashed me a lopsided grin before returning the hand shake casually

My, my, isn't_ he_ good at acting?

'And last but not least… Evain Genti'

Heads turned towards me including Jiraw's. I could _feel _them piercing through my skin, burning their way in.

'We cannot thank you enough' McGonagall set a whole level of honor so heavy with praise on me that I almost collapsed 'Thank you for the discovery of this, for finding the key. Hogwarts wouldn't survive this far without you. Thank you'

I gave a small wobbly smile because I knew that this was just beginning… who knew what could happen to us?

'Are you all packed?' Harry's voice floated gently from the door

I nodded trembling slightly, my eyes fixed on the photos that I gripped in my hand

'What's that you got there?' he asked as he sat down next to me

I forced out a small smile 'Just a few photos, of my family, Hogwarts, you guys and Draco'

Harry smiled 'It's going to be okay Evain, we'll make sure you get make'

'But what about you guys? I mean… I couldn't…' I blinked back fighting back unexpected tears

Harry sighed and opened his arms 'Come here'

I dove into the strong, safe and firm arms my good old friend that I've known for so long

'I'm being silly. I'm sorry, I just wouldn't know what I'd be without you guys' I whispered my voice thick with emotion

'It's okay. I've seen this before' he replied simply as he wrapped his arms around me

This is why I love Harry. He's a good friend, simple, wise and smart. What else could you ask for?

'Do you really think we'd make it?' I dared to ask

Harry sighed 'Well, what have we got to lose?'

'Hogwarts'

'We won't lose. Trust me, we have you, we have Ron, we have Draco, we have Jiraw and hopefully Hermione, look at us'

I sucked in a huge gust of air and let it out

'If we don't make it Harry…' I began nervously

'We will' he cut me off 'at least we'll make you will'

I looked at him seriously expecting some kind of reaction, but he just stared back calmly.

He was damn serious.

'Let's go' I nodded, heaved up my backpack and stepped towards the faith of Hogwarts.

As I scrambled down the ancient, spiral staircases of Hogwarts, my eyes travelled down on the huge paintings that hung proudly on the walls. From the very first head master/head mistress down to right now.

There's Dumbledore, I thought to myself as I observed his long flowing blue and gold embiored robe. Suddenly a spark of red hair caught my eye

'HEY RON!' I yelled instinctively as he returned my call with a slightly flustered smile

'You all ready?' he asked nervously

'Yeah' I replied just as nervously 'Did Harry give you his wisdom talk?'

Ron laughed 'A bit. No one can blame him though; he's got most experience with this thing'

I nodded 'Look at all the people gathered and the front door' I said in awe suddenly

At the grand main entrance of Hogwarts, thousands and thousands of students and teachers were gathered. A sea of green, red, yellow and blue swarmed like bees around the main entrance.

Gryffindor House prides bravery

Slytherin House prides cunningness

Hufflepuff House prides kindness

Ravenclaw house prides knowledge.

These houses will be no more if we don't return.

As soon as we were spotted, a huge roar erupted and red, yellow, blue and green banners flew into the air bursting into fireworks almost just like the ones Fred and George set on Umbridge.

I jumped a bit to the right just in time as a blazing red firework whistled past my ear

'Pretty fancy don't you think?' I shouted over the noise to Ron

'Bloody-hell, you're telling me! This isn't even half of it!' Ron yelled back

'Evain!' I spotted Draco slither past the crowded area and towards me

I grinned and greeted him 'Draco!'

He wrapped one arm casually around my waist 'What do you think about all this fuss?' he gestured towards the excitement flaring around us

'It makes me nervous' I replied giggling

'Me too, I mean sorry if we burst their bubble' he carried on sarcasticly 'but hey, they could go get 2 happy butter beers instead of this fuss'

'Tsk, what happen to you and your pride?' I smacked him playfully on the chest

'Hey I hate to break the party here, but we kinda do have to go' Ron inturuppted us awkwardly as his ears turned red

We three hurried towards the main bridge where all the superiors, prefects and proffersers were waiting.

'Ah, at last!' McGonagall exclaimed bursting out of nowhere 'Despite the celebration, you should really hurry…'

Harry nearby shot me and look which meant I-think-she's-trying-to-kick-us-out

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

'Jiraw' McGonagall continued 'here, take the map. It will be useful though you know the place inside out'

My whole nervous yet excited mood dropped a meter as I watched with narrow slits as Jiraw stepped up smoothly and took the map from her, he was still dressed completely in leather black, only this time he had a big bundle that rested on his back.

'Evain' she turned to me and placed a pearl-white unicorn horn in my hands. I stared at it in awe, I had never seen something so pure and smooth before.

'Blow the horn when you encounter danger so terrible you can't save yourself or your friends. Be warned it can only be used once. Use it wisely' her serious gaze mingled in the air. I gulped and nodded.

She proceeded with giving Harry a crystal bottle filled with some mysterious green liquid, a funny fuzzy object to Ron and with some hesitation, a spiral object filled with glowing liquid to Hermione. Finally she also gave us all an invisibility cloak though Harry had his own.

She stood back and gave us a small smile 'That's all I can give you, you must manage the rest on your own. Good bye…' she looked at us one by one with her warm blue eyes '… and good luck'

'GOOD BYE AND GOOD LUCK!' all four houses echoed 'BRING BACK HOGWARTS FOR US!'

We will. If we don't… we'll die trying.

'We'll can take Buckbeak to the base of the Hills of courage' Harry suggested as soon as we were earshot of the shouts of out classmates

Jiraw nodded 'That will work, the Hills are full of guardian eagles, we must scale on foot or fly low by then'

Harry let out a high whistle which shot across the air and flooded the open sky, in just seconds a powerful beating of wings made out eardrums bump and a great grey Hippogriff landed gracefully. We all bowed deeply since Hippogriff's are very proud birds and great respect must be shown towards them if we are to co-operate.

I noticed Draco and Buckbeak were exchanging very tense looks

'What's up with them?' I asked confused

'Let's just say that Draco and Buckbeak are not on very good terms based on the past events' Ron replied clearly amused

Meanwhile Harry was mumbling something soothingly to Buckbeak patting him gently, slowly but surely Buckbeak stopped prancing around and calmed down.

'Draco' Harry finally shot out exasperated 'how many times do I have to tell you? You have to show them some respect!'

'Yeah, well for a bird who nearly tore my arm off? That's not happening man' Draco muttered fiercely

'Then you're not getting on' Harry replied just as fiercely

I groaned. We just started and problems have already started. I shot a glare at Jiraw who was standing at the side observing us with an amused look on his face.

'I'll take care of it' I told the others and dragged Draco aside

'I am not listening to any lecture you're about to give me' Draco muttered hotly

I smirked 'It seems that Mr. Handsome is in some competition' I lightly traced his cheekbone teasingly

No. 1 tactic to get Draco's attention; get dirty.

Colour rushed into his cheeks when I did this.

Charm working.

'It's still stupid, that I have to bow to that stupid Hippogriff' he muttered slightly embarrassed now

'Aw its okay' I breathed into his ear 'how can compare a hippogriff when so many girls go hard for a guy like you? Especially yours truly'

The corners of his mouth ticked up 'I love how you're so dirty' he smirked

'Love you too' I replied simply 'now c'mon, let's go'

I tangled my fingers in his as we walked back to where the others are waiting. Draco gave a stiff but sincere bow to Buckbeak which after some wary eyeing returned it with a bow as well.

Ron cheered 'That is supermegafoxy awesome!'

I grinned but that soon cracked when I saw Hermione and Jiraw huddled over the map whispering intently. I forced myself to turn away and reach out to pat Buckbeak instead which warmly nuzzled my hand with his beak.

I cleared my throat 'So um guys, can we get a move on? Time is ticking you know'

I clearly knew they were checking the directions but I just wanted tear myself away from the scene of Jimione.

'Just checking the directions!' Hermione called cheerfully. I winced.

'Just get on' Harry muttered after observing me carefully.

I blushed. As I carefully adjusted myself on the firm back of Buckbeak, suddenly he lurched and we were up and into the air. The wind whipped past my cheeks and sent my hair tossling in the wind, I clung onto Draco with my heart beating alittle faster than usual.

'I'll catch you if you fall' he assured softly into my ear as he tightened his grip around my waist. I relaxed and leaned back feeling his muscular chest through my back.

'Promise me you won't leave me' I whispered my eyes fixed on the mountain that floated like a feather on the orange horizon.

'I promise' he whispered

'Promise that you'll let me die for you if I have to'

He was silent

'You know I would never to do that. You know that' he finally replied after a while

'Over 10 years Draco, you can't leave me now' desperation began to close around me

'Evain, look at me' he said gently as he pushed my chin slightly up as I was met with his ever-lasting illuminating features. The same blond hair fluttering in the wind, the same grey-blue eyes, the same pink lips I've known for eternity. He softly took my hand in his as he held it to his heart and kissed me on my forehead.

'It doesn't have to end that way' he says quietly

'What if it does?' I asked just as quietly never breaking eye contact

'It won't' he promised as he pressed his lips to mine.

'Evain?' warm air swivelled around my earlobe 'you awake?'

I sleepily opened one eyelid looking through the world which was blanketed by my eyelashes, the once soft creamy sunset that filled the sky was now replaced by a huge towering and mighty mountain.

My eyes flew open in alarm

'Whoa…' Draco's face slowly came into vision 'its okay, its just a mountain'

My eyes explored the mountain carefully, it was full of jags and steep crevasses, so steep and so deadly that it was almost vertical. Caves engraved with all sorts of arches were imprinted everywhere with occasional tuffs of leafy bushes. I squinted at the peak which gleamed proudly and powerfully against the blue open sky.

'What's up there?' I asked pointing towards the peak

'I have-' Draco started

'Oh my gosh, do you guyz ever read? It's called peak Himalro, once we reach there, there should be a Portkey waiting, though it's said to be very hard to find' Hermione's abnoxious voice cut through

- will continue guyz thanks for reading so far-


End file.
